


In Close Quarters

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

One: Leaving Home

Rey's Pov...

Snow fell like soft rain upon the ground as I went to check the mail that fateful day I got my acceptance letter to Skywalker Academy. I applied to multiple Force colleges around the country, and none of them had the qualifications of Skywalker Academy. They taught both light and darkside students, and that it was founded by the doctrines of the gray Jedi, in that both sides of the Force are valid, and should be explored to master it completely. But for reasons of keeping the peace, light and darkside users live in separate dormitories away from each other.

I am proud to say that I am a light side user, but it wouldn't hurt to know what the baddies know. I am going to be learning from both types of master, after all. I packed my mom's late model Toyota Camry, and she hugged me warmly before I left.

"You'll have a great time, Rey, I just know it," Mom said. "Don't you dare let that awful Finn guy get you down. You go out there and find yourself a hot one for your old mom, won't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom! I'm going there for _college_ , not to get a man in order to give you grandkids, or something! Eww...this is like the twenty first century for God's sake!"

Mom laughed, her blue eyes sparkling with warmth. "I know, dear. Just be open to the idea of love, alright?"

I hugged my mom. "Sure, you bet. I gotta be at the office by nine tomorrow, so I have to run to catch this flight."

As I backed out of the driveway of my childhood home in Ocoee, I couldn't help but wonder if mom was right about me mooning over Finn too much. I mean, he was my first real boyfriend. We never did anything but fool around a few times, but I thought he was cool with the idea of taking things slow in our relationship. I guess two months was too long for a Senior jock football player to wait. I caught him on prom night at one of the after parties with my best friend Rose Tico. I broke up with him then and there, and I didn't regret my decision, but since he was my first real boyfriend, I mooned over him from time to time.

Well, now the slate is clean, and I'm my own girl. I drove to the airport, and just barely made it on to my flight to the academy. When I got off the plane, I was hit with stiffling summer-like conditions for spring, and I felt very uncomfortable in my heavy blue parka and long jeans. I threw on a cute burgundy sundress and tidied up my appearance somewhat so that I looked somewhat professional for the scheduling office.

A sleek black Lincoln town car pulled up, and a huge burly man with a buzz cut hair cut looked me up and down, and said, "You are Rey Dameron?"

"Yes," I said, suddenly nervous.

Dameron was my foster parent's name, because I was abandoned as a baby at the hospital after I was born. I think it had something to do with the fact that they couldn't pay the hospital bill or something, or didn't want a baby. Whatever, my foster parents, especially my foster brother Poe has been as good as family to me, and that's all that matters.

The man checked off a sheet on his clipboard, and said, "Get in. I will get your bags."

The air conditioner felt heavenly after standing for five minutes in the stifling Southern heat; and they call it the sunshine state! Give me a break! I buckled my seatbelt, and after secret service guy handled my luggage, we were off.

He weaved in and out of traffic as if this were freaking Grand Theft Auto, not real life, but as we got out of the city and into the more secluded areas close to the Atlantc Ocean, I saw the stone gates to Skywalker academy for the first time. The gates were an imposing black rod iron, and had beautiful Jedi and Sith glyphs intertwining to create a beautiful pattern on the gate itself.

The guard at the gate, who was dressed in an imposing red cape and mask that covered his face, looked over my paperwork, and waved us through after hitting the buzzer to open the gate. The long cobblestone circular driveway leads up to a huge building that looks like a cross between Princeton and Hogwarts from Harry Potter.

My silent, burly driver drops me off at the entrance, and I get out. He never hands me my luggage, he just drives off and I am left standing there like an idiot gaping after him. I went inside and quickly found the office. The office is large and imposing, but a receptionist who is buffing her long crazy nails looks up at me with annoyance, and blows a bubble with her chewing gum, and said in a bored voice, "Name?"

"Rey Dameron."  
"And your preference?"  
"Lightside."

"Yep, got it," The slightly overweight black woman said as she pulled up my information. "You'll be in Star killer Manor. Room...Nope, suite 2187." The woman's eyes widened in amazement and she grinned, revealing a row of gold teeth. "Have fun with the dark prince, girl, and good luck. You'll need it."

"Umm, thanks. I guess?"  
"Welcome. Now get out."

She handed me directions to the manor, and it was clear on the other side of the school: directly away from the light side portion of the school. I had a feeling that this must have been some kind of mistake, but that was because I had no idea of who my true family was, and why I was placed where I was. All I knew at the time was that the school had made a huge placement error. I was in for a strange first year, and it only got worse from my walk to the manor to who would be my roommate for four years in this school...


	2. Home Sweet Home?

Rey's Pov...

The darkside section of the school had a grim, gothic aspect to this part of the school. I was met by more imposing red guards, only when they looked at me, they did a queer thing: they bowed as if they were beneath me? Or my servants? I couldn't decide what the term was, only that it was weird. All of the buildings were built in this gothic style, but no one but the guards seemed to dress weird.

Some of the students milling about by the trees and going down to the beach beyond eyed me with brief interest, but no one engaged me in conversation. I walked towards the most imposing dorm Star Killer, and cursed myself for not wearing walking shoes with my dress.

The door was a big medieval door with a large, elaborate gargoyle knocker on it. I reached up and rapped on the door with it. The door opened, and I heard rock music and the sounds of girls laughing, and a tall, snobby looking ginger haired guy came in, dressed to go swimming.

He looked at me with surprise, and said in a clipped British accent, "Ah, you must be the new girl. My name is Armitage Hux, but everyone calls me Hux. George already put your luggage in your room."

"And is that a common service for chauffeurs to put student's luggage in their dorms?" I asked lamely.

He shook his head. "Only for the darkside students. But I guess you're used to the star treatment, so why do you find it weird now?"

"Um, because no college does that," I explained. "Do the lightsider's get the same treatment?"

"Nope, they have to carry in their own stuff, but the car picks them up," Hux answered, eying me a bit strangely now. "Well, um, look, I don't know if you packed a suit, but we have a pool party going on, and your roommate Kylo is there. Since you're part of the dorm, you're welcome to attend. But usually, the pool is reserved for just your level. The rest of us have to use the basement one. It's still nice and all, but it doesn't show off Miami's skyline like yours does. Have fun, but um, he's kind of an ass to most people, so don't take it personal if he hates you. He hates most people at heart, but he loves the ladies."

"Are you saying that he's going to flirt with me?" I asked, trying to wrap my head around these strange warnings. "He can't be that terrible."

Hux shrugged his shoulders. "You'll see. I have to run, I've got to get cleaned up and go to class. Good luck."

I went to my room, which was absolutely huge, and included a study and theater room to myself. But I had to share the master bathroom with a guy. I curiously looked at his neatly lined toiletries, all of them high end, and designer. I unpacked my toiletries at the other sink, and already felt outclassed by my middle of the road brand items.

 _Stop it, Rey! It's probably not going to be as bad as Hux says. He's just trying to freak you out as the new girl._ I went to the bed, where my luggage lay, and found a black metallic bikini I never thought I would wear, because the bottoms barely covered my ass, and the top showed off that I'm more busty than I reveal with my day to day clothes. I found some sunscreen, and wrapped a towel around my hips after taking down my hair. I grabbed my sunglasses, flip flops, and rode the elevator to the top floor where the party was in full swing.

Couples were dancing, and making out, and I found an empty chair to lay out, and catch some sun. A really gorgeous, tall boy, with wavy black hair to his shoulders, was in the pool, making out with two blonde girls with huge fake boobs, and they wore pink matching bikinis, and looked like twins. I don't know why, but I felt a strange perverse jealousy sweep over me, as I watched that sick scene.

"Gross, isn't it?" A blonde girl with a silver bikini stretched out beside me in her lounge chair. I tore my gaze away from one of the blonde bimbo's wrapping her legs around the guy as he was clearly fucking her in the pool in front of everyone.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.  
"Kylo making a scene like that," She explained, and rolled her eyes. "He thinks because he's the headmaster's nephew that he can just screw any girl he fancies in public. It's pretty gross."

I blushed, as I realized that this horn dog, this ridiculously good-looking man was going to be my roommate. Ugh, why the hell must all of the hot ones be either assholes or gay?

"Yeah, it's pretty gross."

"I'm Phasma," The blonde girl said genially. "What's yours?"

"Rey."

Phasma's blue eyes went wide with shock, and she said in a voice bordering on awe, "I'm honored to meet you, Princess." She caught my look of confusion, and said, "Wait. You don't have a clue who you are, do you?"

"My last name is Dameron."

"Uh huh. Sure it is," Phasma said. "Well, I'm sure at orientation that the headmaster will explain everything, or not. But I'm going for a swim, so enjoy the sun, I guess."

Phasma dove into the pool from the small diving board, and that was when I heard the sounds of a cat fight starting. I woke up from the nap I didn't know I was in to the two blonde bimbo's fighting over Kylo in the pool. Kylo stormed out of the pool and went into the house. I decided to go back as well.

I followed him, and he was in the kitchen, and asked curtly, "What do _you_ want?"

"Um, n-nothing," I stammered. "I just wondered what that was about...the fight?"

He came closer to me, and seemed to scan my mind. I angrily scanned him back. "Ah. Cute," He laughed bitterly. "No wonder you got the star treatment coming in, Princess."

"I'm _not_ a damn Princess!"

He crept closer to me, and a weird tingling sensation happened when he took my chin and made me meet his dark chocolate eyes.

"Yes, you are," He looked me over, and I regretted having so little clothes on now in front of him. "I expected a stupid, prissy bitch who was maybe too ugly for her own good. You're a pleasant surprise. Just know that it doesn't get you any extra brownie points with me, Rey. So, you stay out of my way, I stay out of yours. Deal?"

"Fine!" I snapped, flinching from his touch. "As long as you keep your sluts out of my sight."

"Oooh, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" He taunted. "Yeah, fine. I'm going to take a shower, don't you dare follow me."

"As if I _want_ to look at you!" I yelled at his retreating back.

I went back out to the pool. The party was winding down, and when I was the only one out there, I decided to swim naked. The only thing was, was that I didn't realize that someone was watching me...


	3. Orientation Day

Rey's Pov...

My alarm clock woke me bright and early at 8AM, and I sluggishly got my ass out of bed, and padded to the kitchen where Hux, Phasma, and three other students I've never seen before were eating at the bar.

Hux looked up at me, and grinned over his tablet. "Morning sunshine. Did the dark Prince give you any trouble last night?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," I said, going into the kitchen. There was an assortment of breakfast items: eggs, pancakes, toast, bagels, even biscuits and gravy. I went for the biscuits and gravy, and made myself a cup of coffee from the fancy keurig maker.

I was just about to sit at the bar when Kylo padded downstairs, in black silk pajama bottoms, and no shirt on. He glanced at me, and rolled his eyes.

He plopped down next to me, and without asking grabbed a biscuit with his fork. "What the hell?!" I objected. "That's rude!"

I took a bagel off of his plate and ate it. "So is what you just did," He chuckled, and then lowered his voice to whisper in my ear, "Have a nice swim last night in _our_ pool?"

I blushed. "Stalker much?! What if I watched _you_?"

Kylo laughed. "Baby, I wouldn't have cared. You're not my type, don't worry too much about it." He leaned in to kiss my temple, but I slapped him, hard. "Now, eat up and don't be late, sweet cheeks. I'll see you in Master Tano's class later."

Phasma and Hux looked at me wide eyed, and then went back to their breakfasts, as if they didn't want to interfere with what just went on now. All I knew was that it was weird what happened. He is weird, and so damned confusing! It's hard to get a read on him.

I finished my breakfast and got ready for the day, deciding to lay out a casual outfit, with comfortable shoes for walking. I was about to head into the bathroom when I saw that it was locked. Great, just great! I rapped on the door.

" _Excuse_ me, I need to get a shower too!" I shouted. Kylo came to the door, his black hair plastered to his face.

"Yeah, sure," He said, letting me in. "I was just getting out."

I blushed bright red as I saw him completely naked. Are you freaking kidding me?! Okay, I have to admit that Kylo is a hot specimen of a man, but seriously?! Did the boy have no sense of space or _privacy_?! "Seriously! Could you put a towel on?!" I kept my eyes averted.

Kylo laughed. "I've seen you skinny dip. What's the big deal?"

"Um, because we're not dating, and I don't like showing off my body to strangers, unlike _some_ people around here! Come on, Kylo--"

"Ben," Kylo corrected.  
"What?"  
"My name is Ben, Rey."

Despite my anger, and feeling flustered, I felt a strange flip flop in my chest as we looked at each other. "I...Ben. That's um, a nice name, actually."

His smile was a genuine one, as he said, "Reyna is a pretty name too for..." He raked a hand through his hair, slicking it back. "No, nevermind. I'll um...get out of your hair, just um, no one but my uncle knows my real name, and I'd like to keep it that way. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," I said awkwardly, "Sure. Are you going to the orientation?"

The tender moment passed as he smirked, "Hell no, I've got classes. Just bring along some music, though. It gets boring real fast, word of warning."

He used the Force to wrap a towel around his hips, and he turned around to not look at me, as I got into the shower.

I quickly took a shower, and tried to ignore Kylo shaving with his electric razor, and otherwise getting ready for his day. He left the black marble room after a while and I got ready after him. I was puzzled by his reactions to me. At first, he was all I'm going to tease you, and otherwise be annoying, and then awkward. What gives?!

I tried not to think about it as I walked over to the auditorium, where the group of teachers were waiting to be introduced. I noticed right away the difference between the two separate portions of the academy. None of us wore uniforms, but we both kind of sneered at the other, discreetly, of course. I headed to the light side part of the auditorium, but Phasma and a red skinned guy, wearing typical frat boy clothes waved me over to the darkside part.

The red skinned guy had horns around his head, and little black tattoos on his face. "Hey, Rey!" Phasma called. "Sit with us. I saved you a seat."

I didn't want to look like an idiot, so I sat next to the red skinned devilish looking guy, who, if he weren't so...well, devilish, be quite cute.

"Is this the new girl, Phas?" The guy asked genially.

Phasma rolled her eyes, and giggled. "Yeah, Sav. This is Rey. Rey, Savage. He's a zabrak, but don't let that get you down. It's his dad who is the real hard case, though he favors darksiders."

"Which I notice you are not," Savage pointed out, his golden eyes sparkling with amusement. "Still, it's an honor to meet you, Princess. It won't earn you brownie points in my dad's class, but still, you and Kylo are the only ones that could be called royalty here."

I didn't know what to say to that, but I pretended to play with the sleeve of my jacket, because Savage's intense gaze was a bit much. "Why is it everyone knows who I am but me?!" I blurted out. "If I were a Princess, I think I would remember it."

Savage chuckled. "Maybe Headmaster Skywalker will tell you." He kissed my hand, and said, "Well, it's been fun, ladies. But I have Master Yoda in ten minutes. Rey," He said, winking.

Phasma gave me a look like 'wow.' "What?" I asked, exasperated. "He was nice to me, big deal."

Phasma sighed, and said, "Yes, he likes you. And Savage doesn't take to _anyone_ when he first meets them. We're only friends because we had to be paired up in lightsaber classes together. When you get Master Maul for class, you'll understand. Oh, here comes Headmaster Luke now."

A tall, lanky guy with graying sandy brown hair strolled on to the stage wearing a tailored gray suit. He had a nicely trimmed beard, and he smiled genially, and waited for the applause from the light side students to die down. The students on my side, barely clapped.

"Welcome, welcome padawans, to another school year," Luke said into the microphone. "For those of you who do not know me from our initial interview, I am Headmaster Luke Skywalker," He introduced the ten Force sensitive teachers, and the regular ones who teach regular college courses.

"...I would like to touch base with you on our eleven PM curfew for all grades, no exceptions, and visiting hours between the dark and light side dorms end at ten. For those of you who own your own lightsaber, you are forbidden from attacking a padawan, unless it is truly self defense. Other than that, if you are Freshman, you will follow your assigned Senior to give you a tour of the campus, and your schedules will be in your rooms when you return. Have fun, and may the Force be with you."

We were paired off into our individual groups, but Headmaster Skywalker caught sight of me, and said, "Miss. Dameron. If you would be so kind as to accompany me to my office? I believe we have much to talk about."

"Yes, Headmaster," I said, shyly. I lost sight of Phasma, and followed Master Skywalker reluctantly to a rather plush, cozy office in the light side portion of the school. This area of the academy seemed to resemble that of a regular college campus, and you could feel the distinct change in Force energies here.

"Would you like coffee, tea?" Master Luke asked politely.

"Green tea, please."

"Coming right up," He said. "Please, take a seat, we will be here for a while, I sense."

I put my purse at my feet and sat down on a plushy gray sofa, crossing my legs. A few minutes later, he came back with two mugs and sat in a chair across from me.

"Before we get started," Master Luke said, "How much did your foster parents tell you about your birth parents?"

I felt like he was about to tell me something momentous, so I said lamely, "Only that they were drug addicts who couldn't afford a baby, and left me as soon as I was born, and my mom could walk, that is. But, I have to ask why the star treatment? Everyone calls me Princess, and even those red guards bowed to me when I came on to the grounds. Also, why was I placed in the darkside part of the school? I'm a lightsider!"

Luke sighed, and rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. He pierced me with those blue eyes of his and told me a story that was beyond belief, but which I sensed to be absolutely the truth...


	4. Living A Lie

Rey's Pov...

I am the granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine, through his daughter Kira. Princess Kira died due to complications in childbirth, and Luke stepped in and had me adopted out to the Dameron family when I was three months old. I am the last Palpatine, a literal Sith Princess.

I wanted to dismiss this whole story as utter hogwash, but the look in the old Jedi Master's face told me the truth. "...This is why you were scheduled to be placed in the darkside portion of the academy when you came of age. It's why all of the darkside oriented padawans look at you so special. It's also why the old Imperial red guards bowed to you. They are your servants, Rey. Your guards."

It was hard to digest what I was being told, but then I had to know about Kylo, his nephew. "Why make your nephew my roommate then? Why not just put me with the others in the manor?"

The headmaster sipped his tea, and sighed heavily. "Because...no, I will let you figure that out on your own. But Ben doesn't like to advertise his relation to me, because people might view him differently, and because he doesn't like that his namesake trained me once, a long time ago. Now, here is your class schedule, and I will wish you a good day."

I took the schedule, and it had seven classes on it. My first was with master Tano. I hurried to the light side classrooms, and found Kylo lounging in the back. He was going to smirk when he saw me, but thought better of it.

"He told you, huh?" He asked.  
"Yeah," I said. "But he said little to nothing about you."

Kylo smirked. "Typical. Well, you'll just have to get to know me the old fashioned way. Want to listen to some industrial?"

"No, thanks," I smirked. "I actually want to graduate."

"Suit yourself."

Ahsoka Tano walked in, wearing a black midriff, and tight pants. Her blue and white hair was in a tight braid, and she had two lightsabers in her hands.

"Good day, class," She said genially. "I am master Tano, and rather than bore you with meditation, I thought a little spar session would be good to work out that restless energy you students have today. Pair up, and use only training sabers, I don't want severed limbs in my classroom."

People who knew each other paired up, and I was left with no one. Ahsoka came up to me and said kindly, "I will spar with you today, Rey. Now, have you ever used a lightsaber before?"

"Um, no. Not really. I'm better at moving objects and meditation to be honest," I said truthfully.

Ahsoka smiled warmly. "It's alright. We will use my real sabers, but don't fear, we will only be going through forms. Later, in one of your classes, when you are ready, you will construct your own lightsaber. Until then, you will learn. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She handed me a lightsaber, and I got into a fighting stance similar to a boxer. She corrected my posture, and foot placement. She ignited her lightsaber and it was a pure white laser. I ignited the other one, and we squared off.

Her attacks were fast, and quick, but I didn't know where this calm, cool energy that came as I blocked and parried, but I turned all of my disappointment, past sadness current anxieties, and anger at being lied to in my fighting. Time became a blur, as we ducked, blocked, and came at each other. Finally, we came to a standstill as our blades came within inches of our throats.

"Well done, Rey! Well done!" Master Tano said proudly. "But when you fight using these light side forms, use the Force as your teacher, never for attack."

I was panting with exhaustion, and handed my teacher back her weapon. "Yes, master."

The rest of the class was spent in meditation, and stretching to relax our muscles for our next classes. My other classes left me bruised and sore, and Master Maul took no pity on his late afternoon students. His son Savage paired with me, and we worked together well, surprisingly.

When we were done, he merely said, "Not bad for a beginner."

Master Maul, who I soon found out was a Darth, merely eyed me over, and went back to harshly correcting the other students who were not handling the aggressive forms right.

By the end of the day, I was bushed, and decided to tackle the mountain of first day homework. Then I took a bubble bath in the huge Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom I shared with Kylo. Predictably, he walked in, and I said, "Hey! You could knock!"

He sighed. "Relax, Princess. I'm only needing a bath as well. Gods, you act like I'm about to jump your bones every second. Give it a rest!"

I tried to relax, but when he got naked and climbed into the tub with me, I really wanted to leave. "You could have just taken a shower," I snapped.

Kylo maneuvered his way to where the neck massager was, and gave a low moan of pleasure as it hit the back of his neck.

"Now, where would the fun in that be?" He asked, winking. Unless...you're interested in more than a massage, that is?"

"Don't you have your two Barbie doll bimbo twins to fool around with?" I blurted, not realizing until now, how strangely hurt I was by that spectacle.

"Candy and Sandy? They're nothing to me," He answered. "But _you're_ not. I bet you if I started massaging you right now, you would be begging for my cock before the night was done."

"I happen to be saving myself--"  
"For a husband?"  
I blushed. "Well...well, yes!"  
Kylo laughed, and I scowled.

"Sorry, no," His voice became more serious then. "No, I'm sorry. It's just a stupid, girlish fantasy, Rey, honest. Virginal guys have no clue where to put it, and are done within a few minutes, and virginal girls think that if he puts it in too hard that sex will always be painful to her. Nope, you should do it with someone with experience."

"Like you?" I glared.  
"Yes, ma'am."

"Ugh, fine! But I'm too tired tonight, Cassanova," I said, exasperately. "Could you just...you know, massage me?"

Kylo grinned, and came over to my side after dipping his head under the water. He sat behind me, and began to work out the tension in my neck and shoulders. When that was done, he began to massage my back, and I grabbed at his hand when it drifted to between my legs.

"Shhh," He soothed, nipping my ear. "I promised no sex, but you said nothing about pleasure. Relax, Rey."

I leaned against his toned chest, and his hand slipped to my pussy, and he began thumbing my clit as he inserted two fingers into my pussy.

I shuddered against him, and moaned, not realizing that I was calling him by his real name, "Ben...oh, ohhh Ben..."

I threw my head back as I suddenly clenched around his fingers, and his lips pressed against mine. He shuddered as well as his tongue found mine, and I whimpered against his assault on my senses. I came then, moaning as our mouths dueled one another. I have never been touched or kissed this way, and it felt damned good. He felt good as his fingers thrust deep inside of me.

I was crying as I came down off my high, and Kylo's eyes looked down at me, wide with astonishment, and another emotion I couldn't place. But little did I know that this was just the start of our little secret initiations into something we didn't intend on happening between us...


	5. Is This Necessary?

Ben's Pov...

I hate going to the Headmaster's office. Somehow, being around all of that damn light side energy and all that it entails has always given me the heebee jeebies. Unlike most times, where I got in trouble for loud parties or sneaking girls into the dorm, I was summoned.

I went, expecting that this summoning by my uncle was about the guards tattletaling on me about my latest string of girls that I brought into the school.

When I got there, Luke sat me down, and said, "Ben, this womanizing has to stop. You know it is against the Jedi code to be this way, to let attachments get in the way of your training."

Ben sighed exasperately. "I'm not a Jedi. Nor do I really want to be, honestly."

Luke lifted up an eyebrow. "Oh? And what will you do, Ben after you graduate? Because, the way I am looking at your files, you are letting these wild parties distract you from your studies. Luckily, I have finally located a girl who even your mother would not object to, were she alive."

This was not the first time that my uncle has tried to set me up with Force sensitive girls. All of them wanted either too much from me, or simply bored me, because I need a challenge.

I narrowed my eyes. "Save the sales pitch," I said curtly. "I'm not interested. So, you can tell whatever girl you have waiting in the wings that I'm not willing. So, if you'll excuse me, I have class."

I got up to leave, but my uncle used the Force to freeze me in place, and made my legs sit back down on the sofa. "Sit down, Ben," Luke said firmly, the kindly uncle act all but gone. "And _listen_. This girl is the last Palpatine Princess, and you are my sister's heir to not only her title, but also your grandmother's as well. She is going to be your roommate, and you _will_ make her welcome!"

How _dare_ he! I'm a freaking adult! I don't need this crap, I thought. "When is this oh so special girl arriving?"

"Today."

I rolled my eyes. "How nice of you to give me _adequate_ time to prepare for her arrival. Fine, fine. But can I at least see a picture of her first?"

My uncle fished around in his file cabinet, and handed me a picture of a rather cute brunette girl, half smiling for her prom picture on the arm of some black jock football player. Her gold sequined dress was quite pretty, I had to admit. She wasn't happy, neither of them were, I could tell in the picture. But at the time, I didn't really care.

"Fine. I'll play along, she's cute," I said, handing the prom picture back to him. " _Now_ , can I go? I have a pool party to plan to welcome the Freshmen. You're welcome to join in."

My uncle cracked a grin. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of spoiling what passes for fun in your world. Just please, no more late night calls to the police, that's all I ask."

"Fine," I stood, and walked out without a second glance. I went back to my dorm where Hux, Phasma, and Master Maul's son, Savage was putting together the final touches. We had been working on party preparations all morning, and in between classes.

"Uh oh," Phasma, the only non Force sensitive in our group, said. She had her hands on her hips and was frowning in that simpering sympathetic way I've always hated. "What's the head boss got you doing now?"

"I'm getting a roommate," I grumbled, getting a bottled water out of the refrigerator.

Phasma rolled her eyes. "Please tell me it isn't Sandy or Candy. I don't think I could handle them around 24-7."

I laughed bitterly. "No, a Princess if you can believe it, only she wasn't raised that way. Reyna Palpatine is her actual name, but her legal last name is Dameron, I think."

"So, a Princess like you."

"Uh huh. Listen, I don't care what my uncle thinks, alright? I'm going to go party. Welcome her when she comes."

Phasma grinned and said, "Sure, hon. Armen, you coming up to catch a tan? I need you to put sunscreen on my back."

Armitage shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. I have classes to get to soon, though, so this has to be quick."

People began arriving, and as the party got underway, the Barbie twins found me, and we had ourselves a good time, indeed in the pool. Then I sensed her, the Princess. She wore a black metallic bikini that she wore extremely well. A simple green jeweled navel ring hanged from her sexy navel, and I couldn't help but notice her sweet little ass walk by as she found a chair to lay out and get a tan on.

"Benny," Candy whined in my ear, stroking my cock through my swim trunks. "Didn't you promise you were gonna take one of us in the pool?"

I put my new sexy roommate out of my mind, and decided to give her a show. Candy kissed me hungrily as I pushed aside her bikini bottoms, and slipped myself in between her legs. She squealed as I thrust in and out of her. Then Sandy wanted to kiss me too, so I had to oblige as I pounded in and out of her sister.

I saw Rey glare at me, and leave in disgust. Good. I didn't want her to think this was going to be easy. I slipped out of Candy, and Sandy began to fight with her sister. I shook my head. In the past, I didn't care if chicks fought over me, but now it bored me. The party continued for a little while longer as the other students filed out to go to their afternoon classes.

I broke up the fight with the two bleached blonde bimbos and took them to a guest room where I fucked them each while the other watched. I then ordered them out of the dorm, and said they were not allowed back. They whined and bitched, but I didn't care, I had had a year of their stupid rivalry over me, and the novelty of two Barbie doll clones fighting over me had long since worn off. Besides, they had never presented me with a true challenge.

When the dorm started to calm down, I saw Rey go out to the pool deck again, only when she dropped her towel, I got to see her in all her beauty. The prom picture certainly didn't do her justice.

Her body was damned near perfect to me, and as her rather large, firm breasts bounced slightly as she walked to the edge, I felt myself go instantly hard for her. I slid my hand down to my cock and stroked myself, watching the water caress her curves in a way I suddenly wanted to. I shuddered as I felt myself reaching my peak, and I nearly collapsed from the sight of her gorgeous naked body swimming laps in the pool.

Rey got out and towelled herself off, and went to her room to get cleaned up. I went to take a cold shower, and realized that this was going to be a long four years, very long...


	6. Fun Teasing

Ben's Pov...

I couldn't resist rubbing it in Rey's face the fact that she's a closet nudist. I felt a little shame in admitting that yes, I peeped at her, but I could sense a little hidden flattery there, so I continued to do it. I deliberately went downstairs shirtless, just to see what she would do. I took a biscuit off her plate, and she took my toast.

Phasma and Hux were staring at our little teasing banter back and forth, but what I didn't expect was for Rey to slap me when I kissed her temple. The action surprised me, but I didn't feel put off, because she was clearly interested, I just had to see how far I could take it. Now, I have had my share of girlfriends, most of them shallow, and very brief, but I have never felt this kind of reaction to a girl before. Ever. I want her, badly, but she pushes me to get on her nerves too, because I want her to like me for me, not because my damn family has money.

I was listening to some industrial on my IPod when Rey came in to master Tano's class after her little chat with my uncle. I comforted her as best as I could, but she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

Fine, I left her alone, and glared at Savage. Ugh, seriously?! I like the guy, usually, he's a much more fun sparring partner than his hard case dad, who only speaks when he needs to teach, and glares at everyone with his golden yellow red eyes, and black as night pupils. I had no clue how that class was going to pan out, so it will be interesting to see what Ahsoka makes of the new girl.

Ahsoka paired us off with each other, and then sparred with Rey using real lightsabers. I paired with one of the other padawans, but then all eyes turned on the dueling women. They danced with their lightsabers, and bent and weaved as they blocked their hits, but Rey was more aggressive as she was really trying to fight as if this really were life and death. When both women had their lightsabers at each other's throats, master Tano bowed, and praised her new student.

Rey handed back Ahsoka's other white lightsaber, and I looked over to see Savage looking at Rey with pure unbridled lust. Great, just great. Him, I could probably handle in a fight, but Maul...oh no, I wouldn't survive that; not that he's interested in students like that, but I know a few of the more bold girls have tried to seduce the former Sith Lord.

At the end of the day, I had had a particularly trying day, and knew that I should probably leave Rey alone, but then I thought of how Savage was looking at her, and thought, 'what the hell? Might as well try.'

I walked in without knocking, and Rey sank into the bubbles trying to cover herself. "Hey! You could knock!"

I laughed. "And where would the fun be in that? Unless you're interested in more than a massage?" I winked, and got into the tub after stripping for her. She blushed, and tried to look away, and failed.

She expressed her jealousy in my little performance in the pool yesterday. I told Rey that that they meant nothing to me, which was the truth. But she was far more important. I sensed that it was a balm for her heart. High school jock must have hurt her bad, really bad if she felt this down about herself. I began to feel empathy for her, surely a side effect of her light side energies, or...it was something else. I had to be sure.

I ducked my head in the water, and wiped the water from my eyes. I came over to her side, and started to massage her neck, shoulders, and back. Then she gradually relaxed in my arms as she laid against my chest. At first, I was just going to snuggle her and that was that, but a strange romantic tension fell between us, and I suddenly wanted her so bad it hurt. Literally.

We talked about sex frankly, and I hated that once again I had to dispel a girl's romanticized vision of 'waiting until marriage.' Ugh, no thanks! I flirted with her a bit, but I could see that she was taking my words to heart. I began to massage her breasts, and as her eyes met mine, I lowered my lips to hers, and initially just planned on giving her a gentle peck, and be done with it, but when she moaned against my mouth, I slipped my tongue into her mouth as I slipped one of my hands to her pussy. She was already very turned on, and I decided that I wanted her to scream my name, and only my name.

She objected to my fingering her, but I promised that we wouldn't go all the way, so she allowed it. I instinctively grinded against her ass as I knew that I was rock hard for her. Damn, it! This is bad, very bad. What the hell is going on??

"Ben...Oh...Ohhh...Ben!" Rey shouted as I felt her clench against my fingers and cum.

I shuddered against her and it took every ounce of self control not to come as well. I stroked her a final time between her legs, and we kissed more softly now. Our eyes met, and it was then that I realized that something was happening between us, and it astonished and scared me at the same time. _No, don't you do it, Ben! Don't you dare fall for this girl._

We parted then, and I watched Rey get out of the tub, and wrap her towel around herself. She left me alone, and when she was gone, I lay back in the tub and muttered aloud, "Fuck, Ben. You're in trouble. Real trouble."

I got ready for bed after jerking off, imagining what would have happened if Rey let me go all the way with her. No, I didn't have to imagine, I somehow sensed that when we had sex it was going to feel mind blowingly good. It was just a matter of time, but did she want me, or my zabrak friend, who in his own primal way, can have any girl he wants on campus, if they look past his black Sith tattoos, that is? I was determined to know for certain, because whatever this was that was happening between us, it was deep and real...


	7. Witchy Revelations

Rey's Pov...

Six Months Later...

I made a lot of friends at this school, and Ben and I, when we're not engaging in more flirtatious behavior, are always griping about stupid things that all roommates gripe about. Why are your clothes all over the bathroom? Put down the toilet seat! Stupid things, really, but I was also starting to see Ben as one of my closest friends. I feel like I can tell him anything, and he can do the same with me.

The only problem is is that we are still being pulled towards each other, and I almost don't want to see Ben as anything more than a friend. Then there is Savage. I like him, he's cute and all, but I can't see myself with him, honestly. He's my friend, and nothing else. Hux and Phasma are annoyingly tied at the hip, and still in that saccharine sweet stage of love. Eww...no thanks.

My alarm clock woke me for my morning class with master Yoda. Then I saw that the class after his was Maul's. Master Revan is more tolerable, and he is not as fanatical about the Sith training as Maul is.

Maul seems to hate his son's cavalier attitude about life in general, but I cannot deny that he is a damned good teacher, even if his lightsaber techniques are harsh, and way more acrobatic than some of the students are capable of. Thank the gods, I took gymnastics and ballet as a kid.

I headed to master Yoda's class, and immediately felt calmed by the light side energies, and the very Japanese Zen garden ambiance he had designed in his classroom. Crysta, a Nightsister who recently transferred from Sidious Academy jogged up to me, and blew her white hair out of her eyes, and caught her breath.

"Hey girl," She said, when she could breathe. Her silvery eyes shining with mirth. "Man, you can fast walk, you know that?"

Crysta wore her typical casual, black emo punk clothes, shouldering her duffel bag like me. We always carry training outfits in our bags along with notebooks and textbooks, because we learn regular courses here in addition to our Force combat training.

I laughed. "Yeah. I didn't know you had Yoda this early. Did they change the schedule on you?"

Crysta shrugged her shoulders, and blushed. "Well...yes and no. I was kind of hoping that Savage was around. I know I'm from Death Star manor, and he hardly talks to me, but..." She bit her lip, trailing off.

"You want me to set you up with him," I finished for her. Crysta's eyes widened, and a big grin lit up her pale face.

"Would you, Rey?!" She asked, excited. "He's _soo_ dreamy and hot. I'm so jealous he lives in your same dorm. Although," She frowned, sad all of a sudden, "He seems to worship the ground you walk on."

I stared at my friend. What the hell was she talking about? Savage and I were friends, that's it. "Savage is just my friend, that's all," I insisted. "Honestly, he's all yours."

Crysta's eyes then widened when she saw this ankle marking I had on my left ankle and calf. "Um, Rey? How long have you had those marks?" She pointed at my left leg. I lifted up my leg, and she looked at it closely, touching the bare ridges of skin.

"Um...For as long as I can remember. I only have them on my hips and lower back," I said truthfully. "They look like tribal tatts to be honest."

Crysta sighed, and looked at me closely, studying me. Then she nodded her head, relieved about something. "Well, no wonder just about every zabrak at this school is intrigued by you, Rey. You're...we're _sisters_. I mean, you're not a Dathomirian like me, but you've been marked to be a Nightsister since birth."

I tried to laugh it off. "Come on, Crys! You can't seriously--"

She lifted up her skull hello kitty t-shirt to show off her toned stomach and I saw the same markings. "I'm dead serious, Rey. You can only be marked if your mother was of the order. She was the Imperial Princess, right?"

"Yes."  
"Then that explains it."

We were nearing the classroom, and Yoda strolled up to the front of the classroom, and we found some meditation chairs towards the back. "Good morning class, meditate we must to clear us of questions of the past," Yoda said in his old froggy voice. "Clear your mind of questions, and open to lessons you will be."

I tried to settle down to meditate, but I couldn't. I caught a brief flashback of older women chanting words over me, and putting markings on me. I didn't understand their words, but I could feel the energies flow through my newborn body. My mother had died giving me life, but they had marked me within weeks of birth, and in three months, I was adopted out to the Dameron's as a foster child.

My eyes fluttered open, and Crysta looked at me sadly. She gave my hand a gentle squeeze, and whispered, "It's okay. I cried too at first when I was able to first tap into my past memories. The powers will come soon enough."

"What powers?" I whispered back.

Crysta just smiled and winked. The rest of the class was spent studying light side forms, and studying the history of the Whills, the first beings to harness the Force for knowledge and defense.

Later, two ideologies separated them into the Sith and Jedi, and those that fell in between. The Nightsisters and brothers happened to be the dark Jedi, the ones who used the Force to harness the darkside, and tap into other mystical powers. Crysta's explanations for my markings made no sense, and yet the Force told me that it was the truth.

I covered up my Sith markings as Yoda's class ended and headed to master Maul's class, where it was the same routine: stretching, exercises in strength, and sparring, endless sparring with every partner. If there was time, Maul sparred with a few choice students, but there wasn't. The end of class was spent in meditation to relax us for the next class, which usually did not involve the Force.

As we all filed in for Maul's class, I completely forgot that some of my markings showed, because I wore my sports bra and pants to move more freely. I didn't have my own lightsaber yet, but I knew that it would be soon, I could just feel it. The four people in the room who even remotely understood the meaning stared at me for a moment, before I scowled, and Maul continued his course, which was on trying to harness the choke, and bending others to your will.

Unfortunately, I delved too far into one of my partner's minds and it destroyed their mind. I don't even know how I did it, exactly, but I knew everything about them before...no, I don't want to even think about how the darkside filtered through the student's mind until there was nothing. It was if the student was a vegetable in front of me. The bell rang after that, and I moved to go, but Maul said, "Rey, stay."

Savage tried to put himself in front of me, but Maul glared at his son. "Son, this is not your concern."

"It is if you're going to punish her," Savage said defiantly. "I won't let you harm her."

Maul lifted his son up with the Force and then sighed. He dropped him, and growled, "If you were anyone else, you would be dead. Leave."

Savage got up, and angrily stormed out of the room, but I could tell he was hurt by his father's words. Ben flashed me a look of 'we'll talk later.'

When the door closed, Maul faced me, and said in his dark baritone voice, "Your powers are raw and untamed. Did you intend to render your opponent senseless?"

I shrunk under his intense gaze. "No, master. I...I think I simply tapped too far into the darkside to do it. Why was it easier to tap into it? I felt so...cold, so empty, so--"

"Comforted," Maul finished for me. I nodded my head. He came close to me, and I flinched from his golden yellow red eyes.

He brought up his red hand to force me to look up at him. "It is a pity you are so young," He said musingly. He held my chin gently, but firmly in place. "I have not seen such raw power wielded for a long time. Let me see your markings."

"Um, master...some of them, are," I stammered. "Well. I don't think I'm comfortable with you seeing me that way."

To my utter shock, he laughed. "Relax, witch. I'm not going to mate with you. But I need to see how far the magic has progressed in revealing all of them to you. I doubt you received such an extensive treatment as I did, being human, but I must see in order to determine your next course of training."

I undressed, and he surveyed me like an experiment. He didn't touch me, but I knew enough from my interactions with Ben to know some of his looks towards me. He nodded for me to get dressed. I did, quickly.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your markings, Rey," Maul said, stepping back from me. "They are beautiful. I will inform you soon of your training alongside your friend. Dismissed."

I fled the classroom, and tried to concentrate on the rest of the day, and failed. When I found Ben later, we went up to the pool deck, and it was there I told him of what happened earlier, and I cried in his arms as I expressed all that was in my heart...


	8. Witchy Revelations Pt. 2

Ben's Pov...

"Wait, Hold up," I said, shocked. "Master Maul literally had you strip naked for him?! Is the man deranged?!"

Rey cried, and she simply nodded her head. "He didn't touch me though, if you're worried about that."

"Still, this is bad, and--"

"What's bad?" Crysta asked, coming into the living room. I glared at the girl, knowing what she was. She didn't seem fazed, and continued, "Oh, Rey. We have early lessons in the morning. I wasn't sure if you got the text yet."

Rey's phone buzzed, and she looked at it. "Dawn? Why so early?"

Crysta looked at me, and said, "I can only explain it to you in private, Rey. Can I talk to you for a bit?"

Rey looked from me to Crysta and nodded her head. "I'll talk to you later, Kylo. Pool side?"

I smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Sure, I'll be there."

I didn't want Rey to go off with the resident creepy witch girl, but I really had no choice in the matter. I decided to distract myself with homework. When that was done, I went to the gym to work out. In the past, I threw crap everywhere, destroyed stuff, but even before Rey breezed into my life, I was starting to get my rage attacks under control. Not so tonight. Tonight, I destroyed a mirror, and had to piece it back together with the Force. Damn it, what the hell is this girl doing to me? And why do I feel the need to protect her?

✂-----

Rey's Pov...

I ran through what happened twice before Crysta said, "I wouldn't worry too much about what happened, Rey. Since the mother superior wasn't here to evaluate you, he had to be the one to do it."

I nearly screamed in frustration, but kept my voice cool and collected as I said, "That's not what it felt like to me, Crys. 'It's a pity you're so young?' He literally was flirting with me."

Crysta sighed, and said, "Okay, maybe Maul was a bit. The point I'm trying to make is that he can't do anything with you, babe. Besides, I know you're getting awfully close to Kylo, so yeah, no chance of that happening."

I pushed back my hair, and tied it in a bun. I blushed at the mention of Ben. Gods, was anything a secret in this house? Apparently, not. "I like Kylo, and we're friends...but that's it. I just got over being cheated on, why would I need more baggage?"

Crysta rolled her eyes, and sat on the edge of my bed. "Um, because he's hot, and you two clearly have it bad for each other. Just date the guy already!"

"I would rather just be his friend," I said. "But anyways, what did you have to tell me about these lessons?"

Crysta became serious, and said, "Just that our training is going to become intense. A lot more, and we will be around quite a bit of our sisters, so don't get too comfortable. This is not the easiest life, Rey. To have these Force powers, and to hide them from the world. Well...maybe not so much here, but outside of the school? Yes. I just wanted you to be prepared is all."

I then understood what she meant by Maul looking at me not such a big deal. So what if he looked at my markings? I'm not as marked up as him, clearly.

We then talked about incidental things, and then parted on a hug. I changed into a bikini and went up to the rooftop private pool. Ben was already waiting, and he had dinner laid out for us.

"How did it go?" He asked, halfway through dinner.

"How did what go?"  
"Your chat with Elvira."

I rolled my eyes, and giggled. "She just said that the lessons will be intense, but luckily, women will be training us, so that will be cool, I guess. How are things with your uncle?"

Ben ran a hand over his face, and frowned. "As well as can be expected, I guess. Come on, let's swim, before it gets too late."

"Sounds good."

We got in, and began to swim laps. When we we're both tired, we leisurely kicked our legs in the water, and just relaxed, looking up at the stars above. Or as much as the city pollution and lights would let us see. Finally, a shooting star lit up the sky, and like a child, I wished on it.

Ben looked at me, and swam closer to me, until we were inches away from each other. "Rey, I know we agreed to hands off and all of that, but I would really like to kiss you."

My eyes went wide, and he ran a thumb across my mouth, and whispered, "What are you doing to me, Rey?"

"I...I...Ben we--"

He silenced me with a kiss. I felt myself melting into him as I ran my hands over his back as he pulled me close. He cupped my ass and slipped his hand underneath my bottoms to caress my bare backside.

"Ben, we shouldn't," I weakly argued. "What are you doing?"

Ben sighed, and whispered in my ear, "Doing what we both want. Be my girl, Rey. Tonight."

"But...if we do, everything will change," I murmured.

Ben kissed me. "I want you, Rey. I always have. Please say you will be mine."

I kissed him back, and said raggedly, "I'm yours. But only if we date for real. I'm not in for flings."

Ben smiled, pulling away. "And with you, I will always stay true. I promise. Come, let's get cleaned up. I want to do this right."

I followed him to the bathroom, and true to his word, he kept his hands to himself. But afterwards? Oh my, he really made the rest of my night worth my while, for us both...


	9. Magic Night

Rey's Pov...

We had barely stepped two feet into Ben's room when we began tearing each other's clothes off. Ben saw all of my markings then, and whispered, "They're beautiful, why are you ashamed of them?"

"They're ugly."

"Nothing on you is ugly, Rey," Ben said, laying me down on his bed. "Nothing, you hear me?"

I nodded, and as he kissed me again, I had never felt so beautiful or cherished as I did in that moment. I ran my fingers through his soft, wet hair, and ran my hands down his back and cupped his ass as he rained kisses down my throat. I laid back and moaned as he played with one breast and then the other, flicking the nipple with his tongue before paying attention to the other one. He continued his exploration of my body as he kissed his way down my abdomen, and dipping his tongue briefly into my navel.

"That tickles," I chuckled.

Ben paused and looked up at me, winking. I almost didn't want him to eat me out, because my other boyfriends sucked at it, which is why I never let them go all the way with me before.

Ben paused, and said, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. Not every girl likes it."

"No, I want you to," I replied. "If I hate it, you don't have to do it again."

Ben winked. "Fair enough."

Then he went to work, licking and fingering me slowly, deliberately. At first, it tickled, but as he continued to work down there, it started to feel good, damned good, and that was when I grabbed his hair and began bucking my hips so he could go deeper with his tongue. Ben obliged, and I soon came undone underneath him.

Ben wiped off my juices, and grabbed a condom from the nightstand, and rolled it on his length. He gives me a questioning look, and I nod. I feel him ease into me, and at first, my body wants to repel him, but I relax into it, and wrap my legs around him.

He starts to move within me, and we kiss at a frenzied pace as my initial pain is dulled by intense pleasure. We continue to move as one, as Ben picks up the pace and we're suddenly passionately releasing all of our pent up desires for each other into our lovemaking. I come soon after, and Ben soon follows, shuddering as he kissed me softly. He then pulls me against him so I'm flush against his chest.

I was almost giddy with happiness and smiled into one of his pillows, as Ben kissed my temple, and whispered, "That felt..."

"Magical," You finished for him. He chuckled, and said, "Yes. Like the first time."

I turned to face him, and giggled. "That is the cheesiest thing you've ever said. Please tell me you didn't just say that."

Ben giggled. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. But don't you dare tell anyone else I told you that, I've gotta maintain my play boy reputation, you know."

I rolled my eyes, and got out of bed. "Aw, not even one little joke about how much of a sap you are, secretly?"

He tossed a pillow at me, but I dodged it. "Nope, not a chance. I'm starting to regret making you my girlfriend."

"I'm not. I get exclusive use of your cock," I said, winking. "I feel special already. But I have to go, special lessons and all of that jazz."

Ben got up and threw his condom in the trash. "You sure I can't make you stay longer?" He winked. I laughed, and shook my head. "No? No?! Well, we'll see about that, won't we?"

I tried to run about the room, but he was faster than me, and when he grabbed me, he began tickling me. "Say you're going to take a bath with me. Say it, or I'm going to carry you."

"Ben, stop!" I giggled. He tickled me some more, until I finally said, "Fine, fine! I'll bathe with you. Stop!"

Ben stopped, and grinned, pulling me towards him, kissing me as he led me into the bathroom. He filled up the bathtub, and when it was full, he turned on the jets, and sat me in his lap. "Are you too sore?" He asked.

I felt between my legs, and it felt a little tender, but it wasn't too bad. "Only a little," I admitted.

"Good," He said, stroking me between my legs again, and between his kisses he said, "Because I want to be the only one who does this to you, Rey. Who makes you feel this way. Now, straddle me."

I turned to face him, and he guided himself into me. I gasped at how deep he was inside of me. I rocked back and forth, picking up the pace as we kissed, and Ben grinding himself against me as we made love again. Finally, we both found our release, and we looked into each other's eyes and saw our futures intertwined with one another. It was at that moment that I had the first indication that I was falling for Ben Solo, hard. But it would be quite a while before we could be together without interruption...


	10. A Tough Lesson

Rey's Pov...

I woke up the next morning with a smile permanently plastered to my face. The alarm was buzzing, but for once, it didn't irritate me, because I replayed all of last night. I had sex with Ben! And it was amazing! Oh, sure, I had made out with Finn lots of times, but he never took his time, never asked if what he was doing was okay. No, he just wanted to 'get to the good stuff,' and I kept refusing him.

At first, he understood, but after a while, he simply made up excuses for why he couldn't spend time with me: he had practice, or his mom needed something, or he had to go to work. I believed his lies, because I was young and thought that only dirtbag guys in the movies cheat on their girlfriends. I didn't imagine that such a clean cut jock would dare do such a thing. But when I saw him with Rose Tico, and I walked in on Finn really pounding it in, while my supposed best friend was screaming his name, I lost it.

I drove his prized gray Dodge Challenger to a closed down storage business and took a baseball bat, and gasoline to his car. I then walked to the curb, and hailed a passing taxi. I paid the driver to take me first to the address of the afterparty, and I threw Finn's car keys in his face. Then I went home, went to the firepit outside in the backyard, and burned everything that Finn touched that night on me.

I took a bath, got ready for bed, and chowed down on rocky road ice cream while binging on Netflix.

My mom came home soon after, and she asked, "How was the prom, honey?"

She looked at my red puffy eyes, and comfy cotton pajamas, and icecream, and asked, "What did the asshole do?"

My lip quivered, and I began bawling like a child, "He....he...Finn cheated on me, mommy. With Rose."

My mother's eyes widened in shock. "But she's been your friend since--"

"Grade school."

"Do I even want to know how you found out?" Mom asked.

"I..." I took a deep breath. "I walked in on them while trying to find him, because I didn't want to come home late. It doesn't matter now, I'm done with guys, period."

Mom set my icecream aside and hugged me. "Oh, Rey. You say that now, but there will come a time where Finn's betrayal won't put you off dating again. Maybe if you get accepted into this Force Academy, you can find a boy who is---"

"More like me?" I shot back. I wiped at my eyes angrily. "Great. I'm a freak, just say it. I even have to cover up these ugly tribal tattoos I've had since forever. No one's even told me what they mean."

My mom sighed, and said, "When your father and I adopted you, you had them. The agency didn't even understand why someone would tattoo a baby girl, but I think they look rather pretty now. They have to mean something."

I rolled my sleeve to touch one that curled like a scrolled vine around my left forearm. "That's why I'm hoping to get accepted, among it being the best place to learn about the Force. I've gotta get up for school in the morning. Thanks for letting me vent, you're awesome."

"I love you, sweet pea," Mom said, and I hugged her back, saying I loved her too, and meaning it.

I never thought I could feel anything for a guy again, but Ben Solo proved me wrong. I just know that I won't be as understanding if he attempts to break my heart. But I suppose that it was a tough lesson that needed to be learned. I just hope that I have what it takes to live up to what these Nightsisters expect of me.

I got dressed in training clothes, and grabbed a latte, my duffel bag, and all the crap I need for school.

Crysta met me by the elevator and she sniffed me, which was weird, but then she said with a knowing grin, "I guess you've already kinda chosen your mate. I just hope Kylo knows what he's getting into for when you guys wanna make it, you know, official and everything."

I gave her a strange look, and asked, "What do you mean?"

Crysta giggled. "Oh, Mother Talzin will tell you all about _that_. But between you and me, if you had stayed a virgin any longer, Savage or the other guys would've tried to claim that title. But come on, we can't be late, we've got some intros to get through, so let's get to it."

We hurried to Master Maul's classroom, where ten other girls who were either pale white or gray in color were stretching and meditating. Master Maul was talking in a strange guttural language with a pale gray skinned woman in a rich burgundy robe. She had similar tattoos to Maul, only more feminine and delicate.

Crysta put her hands together and curtsied to this imposing looking older woman with piercing green eyes.

I started to curtsy, but this woman stopped me and said in a smooth, almost girlish voice, "No, you do not curtsy to me, Princess. I am here merely to train you in our ways."

"Then can you explain why I am marked like all of your girls?" I asked, suddenly feeling at ease, though she seemed to intimidate everyone else in the room, save Maul.

Mother Talzin grinned. "You are so marked, because your mother was a Nightsister. You even look like her, but for certain little details of your face that belong to your father."

Excitement beat within me at the possibility of finally learning of my parents. "And...you knew them both?"

"I did, but only as my enemy," Maul spoke up, clearing his throat. "My master was not pleased I killed his son in law. But cutting Jedi's down is always a pleasure."

Mother Talzin glared at Maul and he looked almost apologetic when she ordered him to do something. She shook her head, turning to me. "Forgive my son. He forgets his manners. Crysta, lead the younger girls in the meditations for the day. I will be working with Rey today."

"Yes, Mother."

I sat across from the High Priestess, and she took my hands in hers, and closed her eyes for a moment.

When she opened them, she said, "I am glad the Force led you to your intended. But do either of you know what that entails for you?"

I blushed with embarrassment. "I...We've only started dating. I hardly think we're ready for marriage."

Mother Talzin laughed. "Ah, yes. That is the word humans use, but they say the vows only with their lips, dear. They get dressed up in pretty clothes, put themselves into debt, and are under no obligation to stay with their...spouse as humans call it. No, I'm talking about being bound in the Force, child. Where you are obligated for life to this one man, and he to you. You are ready for this."

"Well...no, not really..."

"Rey," Talzin said patiently, "You both would not have given yourselves to each other if you were not ready. What did it feel like when you were connected to him through his body to yours?"

"Perfect," I whispered.  
"And did you feel that he loved you completely in that moment?" Mother Talzin asked.

"Yes," I said, smiling shyly.  
"And you to him?"  
"Yes."

"Then you are both ready. But you carry a lot of sadness, my dear. Such hate and resentment for a past love."

I began to cry as piteously as that fateful, awful night. "He broke my heart by betraying me with my friend! A girl I was friends with since we were children," I blurted out. "Why, Mother? Why would she _do_ that? I never stole her boyfriends. Why would she sleep with him?!" I nearly screamed this last part out.

Mother Talzin looked at me with great sadness and empathy. "She took him because she enjoyed hurting you. But I want you to close your eyes, Rey. Close your eyes, and focus on my voice, only my voice, and when you wake, we will have conquered this sadness in your heart for good. I focused on her voice, and relaxed into the darkness that enfolded me like a mother's arms...


	11. Let The Past Die

Rey's Pov...

I saw myself that night at prom in my gold sequined dress, which I just had to have in the store as soon as I saw it in Macy's. It was super expensive, like two hundred bucks, but I had to have it. I had a hundred dollars, which I later repaid mom, because I was working as a bagger at Cost Co. Mother Talzin walked beside me calmly, as if she belonged there with me. The world was shadowy around us, and quiet, but I could see that these were my memories, and that I was under deep meditation.

"You seem unhappy even in this dress," Talzin said soothingly, as my past self was excitedly getting ready to go to prom.

I turned to face Mother Talzin and said with complete disbelief, "How could I have been unhappy? Finn was my first real boyfriend. The only one who--"

"Didn't care that you sometimes did things other people couldn't do," Talzin finished. "No, we will get nowhere with these memories."

She waved her hand, and we were standing in Finn's messy, sports themed bedroom. But there was a problem...because Rose was there in his bed, watching him get ready to go on his prom date with me! I almost couldn't breathe from the shock of it all.

"So, you gonna break up with little miss perfect?" Rose teased Finn, as she sat up in bed, with his blue sheet in her hand covering up her breasts.

Finn laughed and finished tying his gold tie. "Yep, tonight. But we gotta plan it just right so that we can be sure she walks in while we're getting it on. I was thinking maybe doggy style would be best, since she'll know that it's you."

Rose got up, and wrapped her arms around my then boyfriend's waist and giggled. "Oh, Finn, this is gonna be soo sweet. I can't wait to see the look on Rey's face when she finally sees what it's like to lose something real in her life."

Finn frowned. "You're not still sore about Poe not wanting you, right? Aren't they like...related, or something?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Baby, he's only her foster brother. She can screw him if she wants. The point is, I see the way he looks at her, as if no other girl in the world exists but her. He doesn't deserve her, she's just a self entitled bitch! But I have you, and she won't have a boyfriend by the end of the night, and that's a victory for me."

"For us," Finn agreed, turning to face her. They shared a passionate kiss. "Besides, she's an uptight white bitch anyway, I only liked her cause' she was cute. But she wouldn't put out."

"Oh, I put out," Rose reminded him.

"Hell yeah, come here and make me come," Finn said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Rose stroked him through his pants, and straddled him, moaning as he slid into her. They fucked for a good thirty minutes until he pulled out of her, spilling himself on her thighs.

"You know, you can nut in me any time you want, baby," Rose whispered in his ear, kissing him all over.

Finn shook his head. "Not if I want to go to college, _baby_. But let's go. I have to play perfect boyfriend now. You go on to the school, we'll meet up at Connix's later."

"I don't want to see any more," Rey said. "I saw Poe as my brother, nothing more. Not much happens until the after party any way."

Mother Talzin shook her head. "No, I must see the whole night. You must free yourself of these emotions, my child. Only then when you use the Force in combat, or your spell work, will you be able to tap into each emotion at will, and it not pain you with the memory of where it came from. Do you understand?"

I did, and I nodded. The whole night of prom played out around them. Then the after party came around, and Finn had given me his car keys, because he wanted to drink hard and celebrate. Connix lived in a veritable mansion, complete with a pool and Jacuzzi hot tub outside. It was practically a nudist colony with naked teenagers swimming and making out in the pool and hot tub.

I myself got pretty toasted, and made out with one of the football players. But when he wanted to go further, I chickened out, and that started a fight, where Poe had to step in and play big brother. I lost him after that, because he had gone upstairs to have sex with Connix in her bedroom. Then I somehow, while trying to find a bathroom, stumbled into a bedroom.

I heard moaning and heavy breathing, and the slap of flesh against flesh that only comes from sex. I saw Finn pounding Rose from behind, with her large ass hanging in the air, and he was sometimes pulling her hair while she panted, and gasped as he moved quickly in and out of her.

"Finn?!" I shouted, at a loss for words. "I...I..."

"Rey?!" Finn shouted, shocked. "It's not what you think--"

"No, it's _exactly_ what I think!" I had shouted. "We're _soo_ over!"

My past self ran out of the room, crying hysterically.

"Don't drive you idiot!" I tried to shout at my past self. "Gods, it's not worth it, he's not worth your tears."

Mother Talzin put her hand on my shoulder, and patted it comfortingly. "This is important to see, child. By destroying this part of your past, we are opening up your heart. Do not interfere."

I looked up at her, curious. "Could I? If I wanted to?"

Mother Talzin sighed. "Yes, child. As a Nightsister, it is within your power. But this must play out as it happened. I wish to see it."

My past self destroyed his precious muscle car, the model of that crappy hick show Dukes of Hazzard, only it was in storm gray, not orange with a confederate flag on it. I had such fun destroying that car, such pleasure. I watched it burn to the ground, and then went home. I burned my dress, bra, panties, and stockings. I kept the shoes, they were cute, and I had them still in my closet at home, not school.

I watched the whole night pass by, and then Mother Talzin made me relive more memories, deep seated painful ones I didn't even realize I was still harboring hurt and hate over. But when I relived them, I felt nothing.

Slowly, ever so gently, Mother Talzin brought me back into my own awareness and body. The transition felt weird, and otherworldly, because I had been so outside of myself for so long that when I came back into my body, it felt like my fleshy body felt like cooling wax settling around me.

"Let it out, Rey," Mother Talzin instructed. "Breathe...cry, scream."

I did. I cried and sobbed harder than I ever have in my entire life, and Mother Talzin held me close, saying soothing words in a language I didn't know. She rocked me back and forth, like a child, and before I knew it, I was being hugged by everyone.

Then lastly, by Maul. For some reason, I cried the hardest in his strong arms, and I felt his past trauma as much as my own. Our eyes met, and my heart began to beat fast, but not from fear, it was from if but a different twist of fate, we could have been a couple to be reckoned with.

He nodded his head. "I feel that too," He said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "But until your ceremony, we still can be. We're not Jedi, afterall. Fidelity is only for those who are mated in my culture."

"You said I was too young."

He drew me aside. "To be your mate, yes. But...to be your teacher in all things, no, I'm very suited to that task."

"But master, I love Ben."

"And I loved my mate," Maul shrugged his shoulders. "We both have our intendeds. But I know you want me, I can smell it on you."

"Is this a test?"

Maul grinned. "Call it me giving you what you want."

"And if I decide not to fuck you, what then? You'll dock my pay out of anger?" I challenged. "What then?"

"Nothing."  
"Nothing?"

"Precisely, nothing. But you will," Maul laughed, and kissed me briefly.

I felt a powerful spark as his lips left mine, and I touched his right cheek, loving the feel of the slightly raised skin his black tattoos made. I wondered what having a Sith Lord would be like, a real killer inside of me. I moaned, and clamped my legs together to keep from gasping. What the hell?!

I pressed my lips to his, and could feel his tongue tickling my lips. I opened my mouth wider and soon his fingers were fisted in my hair as he kissed me roughly, his tongue deeply exploring my mouth. He hands rubbed down my back and cupped my ass as I felt him go hard for me in his pants.

He pulled back, and chuckled, "Soon. But I want it on your terms. Now go, and...enjoy your classes."

I fled out of there as fast as I could, and tried, tried not to think about the fact that one of my darksider teachers kissed me, and knew just how to push my buttons. I went through my classes, and later had some amazing sex with Ben in my room this time. We lay in each other's arms, and knew this is where I belonged, so why oh why, was I wanting this much more experienced man to show me the ropes, so to speak? I wouldn't know until it began five months later...


	12. Let The Past Pt. 2

Ben's Pov...

I didn't much care for Rey's friends, if truth be told, but I knew that was based on my background more than anything else. Rey began to master her powers, and I grew excited to share my growth in my newfound interest in my studies. I rarely partied any more, and if I did, it was always on a weekend.

But there was something weird going on with Rey and master Maul. Savage didn't like it either, and when I asked him, he said bitterly, "He's only doing it to punish me: fooling around with your girl."

A pit of dread dropped into my stomach at those words. "Rey doesn't seem the type to cheat."

Savage sighed sadly, "She's not. Well, okay, it would be cheating to a human. But it's kind of our job as zabrak's to sleep with the Nightsisters until they are mated off to their intended, which only Mother Talzin knows. If one of us is picked, great. If not, too bad. But I'm fairly certain that it's you, Kylo. After the ceremony, she would be all yours. I just thought that I could have had Rey, she's so-"

"Mine," I spat. "How could she do this to me?!"

Savage shrugged his shoulders. "Welcome to being a Sith in my culture. Look, all I'm saying is that if Rey is meant to be your mate, she will be. You will be told, and have the ceremony, and after that, she will be yours for life. But this is to give her bedroom experience, hardly any Nightsister goes to her mating ceremony a virgin."

Ben hit the bar a little harder than he intended. "That's sick. She's supposed to be my damn girfriend, not sleeping with a teacher."

Savage clapped him on the back. "Yeah, I know. It sucks, but I thought it better if you heard it from me than her. Just, don't hate her for it, okay? It's nothing personal, just tradition."

"It's still disgusting!"

"Just remember what I said, alright?" Savage said, discreetly slipping away. Ben threw the landline phone at the wall, and could feel his heart break into a million damn pieces. Maybe Rey wasn't completely at fault, but still, he really hated that she was a part of a culture that sanctioned this.

Rey came back from her day's classes late, and I just didn't have the patience, or tact, whatever it was, I didn't have it. "We need to talk. Now," I said firmly.

Rey nodded, and said tiredly, "Just let me put up my bag in my room. Alright?"

"Fine!" I ground out, and stomped off.

Rey came up to the pool deck three minutes later, wearing jeans and a layered blue and beige sweater, and looked damned fine. She approached me cautiously, as she always did when I was having one of my moods, and there was a fight imminent.

I poured myself a glass of whiskey and looked out over the night sky, and city below us. All of those normal people down there just living out their lives, oblivious to the others around them. How I almost envied their ignorance of the Force.

Rey touched my back, and I flinched away from her. "How could you, Rey?!" I finally rounded on her. "With Maul of all Sith Lords?"

Rey's eyes welled with tears, but she suppressed them quickly. "He means nothing to me, Ben," She finally said, somewhat shakily. "How do I know you're not doing the same thing with those two bleached blonde bimbos, or any of the other girls who stare at you?!"

_Really, Rey?! You're still sore about that stupid display?!_

"I'll tell you why, Rey," I nearly shouted. "It's because unlike you, I actually _love_ you! You know what, forget it. Go off and be with him, I don't even know why I fucking try any way."

"Ben!" Rey tried to catch up with me, crying. "Ben, please don't be like this! It's not like that! You're acting like I love him or something!"

I turned to face her, folding my arms. "Oh, please do explain to me how fucking another guy isn't breaking a big relationship taboo."

Rey then said, "Because you haven't laid claim to me yet, Ben. Sex is not enough. We have to go through the mating ceremony in order for us to be together permanently. If you are my intended, and that is not for me, or for you to determine. Mother Talzin does, though. She will speak to you personally alone."

"Why alone?"

"Because there are things she needs to tell you that I can't," Rey explained. "I'm merely being prepared, and as it happens, we get to watch a mating ceremony being performed soon."

I don't know why I was beginning to buy this story but I was. The Force was telling me that Rey spoke the truth. Still, it was kind of gross that she needed sexual training of any kind.

"Oh gee, I can't wait," I said sarcastically. "Who is the oh so lucky couple?"

Rey grinned wolfishly. "Savage and Phasma."

I nearly choked on my whisky. "W--what??"

Rey giggled. "Yeah, I know. Crysta is destined for Maul, and that ceremony, like ours, will be more elaborate. But it will give you an idea of what to expect for ours."

"How nice of them to pull out all the stops for us. I can't wait to bitch to your High Priestess that one of her zabraks is screwing you three ways from Sunday," I grumbled. "Sorry, Rey. I just think this is weird for me."

Rey sighed, and nodded. "It won't be once Mother Talzin talks to you. She's a strict teacher, but she's not heartless either. You would like her a lot, she takes no bull shit from people."

I watched Rey walk back to the house, and I said, "Rey?"

She turned to face me. "Yes, Ben?"

"I meant what I said. I love you. I really, truly do," I said, sadly.

"I love you too, Ben," Rey said. "Just talk with her, alright? She can explains things better than I can. Good night."

"Night.' "

I wanted to kiss her good night, but thought better of it. She wouldn't want me near her, not after blowing things out of proportion as I just did. I waited till Rey went to bed, before I got ready for bed, and went to bed. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, I went to Rey's room, undressed, and slipped under the covers.

Rey snuggled into my arms, and I kissed the back of her neck, and entered her from behind. She tried to buck her hips into me, but I held her close, and whispered, "Shhh...just snuggle with me, babe."

"Okay."

We soon both fell asleep, our bodies connected. We slept in relative peace, until the day began bright and early with the ringing of the alarm clock...


	13. A Private Lesson

Rey's Pov...

I went to my lessons, and almost prayed that my later lessons with Maul would be easier. They weren't, of course, because of all my teachers at the academy, he challenged me the most. Most of the students hated him for that, but as the students filed out, we did our own sparring sessions.

This one was intense, and the room was lit with candlelight, giving the usually modern training room an ethereal quality to it. Master Maul entered the room shirtless, something I have never seen, and already, I could feel myself staring at him. It wasn't fair that he was so damn toned, and had a gorgeous body. He tossed me a spare lightsaber, and I got into a defensive posture.

As one, we ignited our lightsabers and attacked aggressively, spinning and flipping out of the way of each strike. I blocked and parried his lightning fast strikes, until he had me pinned to the floor.

"I could have killed you four times by now," He said, turning his lightsaber off, and clipping it to his belt. I tried to free myself, but he held me firm, and before I knew what was happening, his lips crashed upon mine.

I felt a tinge of guilt as I moaned into his mouth, and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He obliged, and our hands went everywhere, exploring each other. Our eyes met, and he let me up. I undressed, and he did the same.

"May I?" He asked, almost shyly.

I nodded. I laid back on one of the mats, and let him explore me. Ben was good, but this felt primal, and hot what Maul was doing with his tongue, and hands on parts of my body I didn't know could be stimulated.

I explored him in turn, running my tongue along all of his tattooed areas, and winning a moan of pleasure from him that I found arousing. I then stroked his cock as we kissed roughly. He then growled in the back of his throat, and put me underneath him, entering me roughly, and taking me fast and hard. I didn't feel that same level of completeness I felt with Ben, but I felt primal and somehow free to be passionate...if that makes sense, with Maul.

We had rough, hard core sex the rest of the day, but our last session was tender, soft, and I didn't understand half of the tender nothings he whispered in my ear as he made love to me.

When we parted, he said softly, "Will you come to me one last time, Rey?"

I should have refused him, but I found myself agreeing to it, "Of course, Maul."

"Thank you," He said, and kissed me passionately. I felt my heart almost break, but as I left for the day, dressed again to go back to my dorm, I realized that it wasn't my heart but his...

✂-----

Maul's Pov...

I cursed the gods as I watched Rey train day after day, and knew that she could never be mine permanantly.

My mother came to me, and said, "She has to unite the two great lines of the Sith and Jedi, my son. I know you love her--"

I rounded on her. "You don't know a damn thing, mother. Now, if you will excuse me, I have classes to teach."

She tried to talk to me further, but I refused to listen. I watched Rey train with her fellow sisters. I hated that she moved so much like Sidious, but it would serve her well in a real fight. Rey could kill any number of these girls if it came down to it, but she still was no match for me.

Ben Solo came into the training room, and my mother met him. Oh, great. She was going to have the talk with him. Meanwhile, he had to prepare himself for his own ceremony with his own Nightsister. Once again, he cursed the fates that it wasn't going to be Rey. But that didn't mean that he didn't find the girl attractive.

Still, it would be interesting to see if she could be an adequate mate. She had certainly better be, or I would kill her myself. I watched Ben emerge from their private meeting, and my mother found me, brooding as I watched the students train.

"He seems accepting of our customs," She said. "But I still do not understand why you are not accepting of your own match."

"I can still kill my mate after the cetemony," I grumbled. "Perhaps you should warn her."

My mother sighed. "Will not but this one Princess appease you? They were destined to be mated since birth. You know this. Why the sudden change?"

I shook my head. "Maybe I want her too."

I left for my quarters, and meditated. I continued to do it until Rey's face did not haunt me again that night. But of course, when have the gods ever answered my prayers?


	14. A Pep Talk

Ben's Pov...

I walked with the strange gray skinned woman in red robes to two meditation chairs. She told me to strip, and I thought, what?? Is she for real?

"I cannot countenance you being this shy with your body, Prince Ben," The priestess said, pinning me with her emerald eyes. "I'm not going to touch you, I just want to see what Rey has to work with here."

I shrugged my shoulders, and undressed. The priestess looked at me closely, and nodded her head, approving. "Dress. You are thinner than a man of my people, but that is to be expected, you are human. Shyness from you will be a problem at your mating ceremony."

I put my clothes back on, and said, "Rey mentioned it would be quite public."

A grin wreathed the older woman's face, and she nodded. "Ah yes, it will be. My people believe that a first mating must be presented to the gods as a sacrifice, witnessed by the tribe."

"Sounds...primal."

"It will be. Now, sit, and meditate with me. Let me see what I'm working with," The priestess said. I sat down, and crossed my legs.

We meditated, and did some mind exercises. I began to see what Rey meant by the High Priestess being a good listener.

"You have much sadness weighing on your heart, child," Mother Talzin said gently. "But you have a good heart. You will be a good mate for Rey, strong, like she needs. You both have been hurt so many times. I think it is the Force trying to heal you both is why you are meant for each other."

I didn't realize I was crying until she handed me a tissue. "It is good for a man to cry, but only in private. Public tears are unmanly," She added. "You no doubt have questions for me now."

I asked every question in my heart, and she was able to answer them, but my most painful one was about Darth Maul.

Mother Talzin's face fell, and she said, "It is true that my sisters are well prepared before their mates are chosen for them. But my son...well, Rey reminds him of his mate quite a bit. He took her death at the hands of Jedi hard, very hard. It was why he personally volunteered to go on assassination missions to kill them. I find it no mystery as to why he would want her."

I frowned, and narrowed my eyes. I understood his reasonings, but it didn't make me any less angry with him. "But Rey is _my_ girlfriend, not his," I argued. "I don't have to like fight him for her, do I?"

Mother Talzin smiled and shook her head. "Oh, goodness no. I made certain of that. Now, on to the ceremony itself..."

We talked at length about that. I felt a bit uncomfortable being put on display, but she assured me that I won't notice everyone else but Rey, and the music in the background. I almost wished my parents were still alive, though Luke's reaction is going to be priceless to say the least.

I went back to the dorm, and Hux was in a flurry of angry indignation about Phasma. Phasma finally explained that she was set up with Maul's son Savage, and he was not taking it well at all.

Savage was holding Phasma, Crysta was trying to hold back Hux, and Rey was telling everyone to shut up.

"Stay out of this Rey!" Hux snarled. "You're part of that freaky cult. Phasma is my girlfriend, and she's not gonna marry some freak--"

Rey punched him in the mouth, hard. "Shut the _fuck_ up, Armitage! You don't get a say in this. None of us do. The High Priestess's word is final on this. Kylo!"

I went to Rey's side and pecked her on the lips. "Oh, great!" Hux spits, "At least you get _your_ choice! Oh, never mind that Phas and I have been together since highschool. But oh, the great Force is a big mystical matchmaker. Fuck that! You're going to really marry this guy, Phas. Really?!"

Phasma was almost in tears. "I kind of want to, Armen," She said, holding Savage's hand. "And it feels right to me. I'm sorry. I really am, but I'm really going to do this."

"Fine! I'm out of here," Hux stormed out, slamming the front door behind him.

Phasma began to cry then, and Savage held her, soothing her. "I'll leave you two to talk," Savage said, taking Phasma by the hand. "You coming to the ceremony, Kylo?"

I grinned. "Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Rey hugged Phasma and I didn't catch what the two women said to each other, but I'm sure they were words of comfort of some kind. We were left alone, and Rey breathed a sigh of relief.

"I take it Mother Talzin talked to you," Rey said. We got into the elevator and went out to the pool. "Did she explain about what our ceremony is going to be like?"

"Yeah, lots of nudity, public sex on display," I said. "Only way more elaborate for us. I'm just not sure what that means, exactly."

Rey giggled. "Oh, just more showy displays of power, and prowess from the zabraks. You'll see. I haven't seen one myself, but I was told that it's definitely worth seeing for yourself. Mother Talzin says that ours will take more planning, but she guaranteed me that it would be beautiful."

I laughed then, and she asked why I was laughing. "Nothing. It's just that I imagined that my wedding would be more femmy and catered more to you. I didn't think it would be this elaborate tribal thing."

Rey laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. But at least I get to see one being performed before my own."

We didn't talk for a long time. We didn't need to. We just held each other's hands and I wrapped Rey in my arms, holding her from behind. I supposed if Rey was not opposed to this whole tribal thing, I wouldn't be either. My fears were especially allayed when I finally was able to see a Dathomirian mating ceremony in person two months later...


	15. A Primal Wedding

Rey's Pov...

The temple of the Nightsisters stood in the midst of swamps and other unsavory creatures. Rey stood beside Ben as the ceremony was conducted, and huge drums beat out an ancient heart beat as Savage came out, naked to the waist, and performed some duels to 'win,' Phasma, his bride as she was led out in a sheer white dress.

Rey found herself chanting to the primal song around her, as she watched as Mother Talzin gave a stirring speech about being bound in the Force forever. Then Phasma was led out by a few Nightsisters.

"Do you accept this man?" Mother Talzin asked Phasma, and Rey heard Phasma agree to the match. Then Phasma was led to a makeshift bed on the altar, and Savage tore Phasma's dress off of her.

"That's hot," Ben whispered.  
"Yeah," She agreed, grinning.

Both couples were naked, and the music rose as the mated couple made love, hard. Rey watched with sheer primal fascination as the Force bound the couple with tendrils of energy around them. Then the music all of a sudden stopped, and it was time to leave the couple alone.

Back in the car to go back to the academy, Rey was silent, and so was Ben. She didn't need her Force bond to tell her that what they had witnessed was incredibly moving and beautiful. His hand slipped into hers, and she held it.

Later in bed, his this time, after they bathed and got ready for bed, Ben whispered, "Rey. Are you awake?"

"Mmhm."

"I think this use of the Force would really freak Uncle Luke out," Ben said, chuckling.

Rey turned to face him in the dark. "I found it deeply moving, and beautiful. The sisters tried to describe what one was like, but yeah, seeing is believing."

Ben caressed her face in the dark, and said, "I'll say. Did you know all of what was being said?"

Rey sighed, and shook her head. "Only a little. But I was told they are blessings on the union, songs of eternal love, that kind of thing. I promise it was nothing bad. They may favor the darkside of the Force, but that was the purest form of light side energy I have ever seen. Why do you ask?"

Ben scooted closer to her and kissed her forehead gently. "Because I felt like we were all one people, and I think a fancy formal party isn't going to convey that level of unity I want to share with everyone."

"Oh, Ben!" Rey cried, hugging him. "Do you really mean it?"

Ben kissed her. "Of course, I do. I love you, Rey."

"I love you too, Ben."

They kissed deeply then and held each other close. Exhaustion and the adrenaline of what they had witnessed made a potent mixture to fall asleep to, sure in the safety and peace of their own love...


	16. Love And Remorse

Rey's Pov...

For a month, I debated whether or not to honor my promise to Master Maul in seeing him one last time. But as March came around, I figured that my birthday would be the best time to convey that I chose Ben, and I would be with Ben, not him.

I warmed up and stretched, and then meditated. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that Maul was there in the room with me. I knew, and I let him approach. He came closer, and as soon as he wrapped his arms around me, I flipped him around and we grappled, and finally he got the upper hand.

"Very good," Maul said, keeping my arms pinned tight above my head. "You must always anticipate your enemy, even during meditation sessions."

I couldn't help but tease him, as I ground my hips into his hardness. "And would my enemy feel so tantalizing against my thigh as you do now, master?"

He chuckled, and kept my hands pinned with the Force as he said between kisses, "You know you could free yourself, but you won't. You like this too much."

My heart was beating erratically as he continued to kiss down my throat, and play with my breasts through my sports bra. He shook his head then, and said, "I want to do this right tonight."

He freed my hands, and I sat up. "O-okay, what's up? What are we doing, mas--"

He put a finger to my lips, and shook his head. "Not for tonight. In fact, until this night is over, do something for me, Rey."

"Anything, you know that."

His golden red eyes fixed me with his intense gaze, and I was so turned on by the desire I saw in them for me. "I want you to pretend for one night, you are mine."

"But...I," I began, trying to tell him that I chose Ben.

He shook his head. "No, buts. I want one night to have your heart, Princess. I know what you chose, I know. But I need this from you. Can you do that?"

I began to tear up, and said softly, "Okay. No mentioning of our future mates."

Maul nodded his head, and we left the training hall early after some light training. I showered, and changed into a short black spaghetti strapped dress, and threw on some makeup and jewelry. The dress showed off more of my tattoos that I would like, but Maul would like it, so I kept it on. I sneaked out of my dorm, and Maul changed into a tailored black suit, and dark red tie.

"You look very pur tonight," He said, admiring my dress. "Come. I do not understand these social customs you humans have, but tonight I want to try. I'm not going to stand out too much, am I?"

I laughed at Maul's shyness. "Um, people will probably think you're just really into tattoos," I explained, "And some of them will probably think, what's she doing with him? But forget them, this night is about us."

Maul smiled. He looked too innocent when he did that, it was disturbing in a way. We drove off grounds to a very posh Italian restaurant, and then took in a romantic movie. After the date, we went back to the college where we went back to his place.

Several weapons lined one wall of his bedroom wall, and I turned to face Maul as he found me eying a particularly deadly spear.

"These are beautiful, " I said. "But is it necessary to have them in a bedroom? Most people have entertainment systems of some sort. Are we going to be running into any rancors, or rathars any time soon?"

Maul chuckled. "On my planet it was a daily occurrence, being ambushed by them. But here, I like to keep momentos of my people's past on my display here. Using lightsabers is actually a fairly new weapon to my people."

"Oh. I still don't have my lightsaber yet," I said.

"Then close your eyes, and open your hand." I did, and he put something smooth in my hand. I looked down, and it was a pure white Khyber crystal. It began to glow in my hand, and then beam from within. I put it in my purse.

I put my hands together and bowed. He bowed back, and then he lit some candles in his room, and approached me. Our eyes met, and I nodded for him to continue. I unzipped my dress, and stepped out of it as it slid to the floor at my feet.

"My gods, you are so beautiful," Maul said softly. "I want to go slow tonight and worship your beauty."

I nodded and stepped out of my heels and slipped my panties off. I watched him undress and I couldn't deny any more how exotically beautiful his body was. I went to kiss him, but he shook his head, and knelt at my feet. He started to kiss and lick my tattoos, and when he began to tease my clit and finger me, I all but went weak in the knees. He then dipped his tongue into my navel, and kissed along my abs, then breasts, and then finally, he thrust his tongue into my mouth, kissing me deeply, and passionately.

"Lie down. I'm not done with my worship," He said hoarsely. We kissed softly as he slipped two fingers into me, making me weep with pleasure. He entered me slowly, taking his time, as we began to move as one.

When we finally both found our releases, I realized that we both had tears running down our faces. In the shower, we made love again, and he held me close, reverently almost.

"I love you," Maul said, behind the thick bushes leading to the dormitory. "I hope you know that."

"I do," _Oh, boy do I ever! That's what makes this so damn hard._ "But I love Ben, Maul. I really, truly do."

Maul sighed, sadly. "You love me as well. I can feel it every time I look at you. You can't know how many times I have wanted to show it in public. But I want you to say it, Rey. Just once."

I began to cry, and my heart was breaking. "I..I love you, Maul. I...This is soo hard."

He caressed my face, and kissed me as he pinned me against the building, sliding himself inside of me. I gasped as I felt him move inside of me. "Say it again, my goddess," He rasped.

"I love you."  
"Again."

"I love you..oh...oh, fuck..." I was about to come and I squealed against his mouth as I came undone.

He soon followed, and he panted against me, nearly crying. "You feel so good, Princess. I'm going to miss this, the having you. I will treasure these memories always."

"I should go," I said. "I'm sorry. I never intended..."

"Nor I," He finished. I straightened my dress and hair, and went inside. Ben wasn't back yet from his late classes, which made this hard. I went on a date and had sex, multiple times, with someone I shouldn't have. No matter if I have his classes again next year, we will never be able to be intimate again like we were tonight.

I went into the bathroom and sobbed in the shower, because I love two very different men, and I can only have one. It was all completely and utterly unfair, and I wanted to be bound to Ben so I no longer felt these forbidden passionate feelings for someone else. I didn't know until I went through the ceremony myself just how much of a relief that was...


	17. Love And Remorse Pt. 2

Ben's Pov...

I found Rey in her bed, and I knew that she went to see Maul again. I knew she needed to get it out of her system, which is why I slept with Sandy, one of the ditzy Barbie clone twins. I undressed and held her as she cried against me.

I love Rey, and I trust her, but I hated that we both needed this time to make this decision for ourselves: to break up or be together. The fact that she came back tonight spoke volumes about her choice. I chose her as well, and realized that my heart really did belong to this woman beside me.

"Ben," Rey wept, "I'm so, _so_ sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to marry me."

"Rey. Look at me."  
"No, I'm too ugly right now."

I pulled Rey's hands away from her face and said gently, but firmly, "Rey, I don't care. I love you. I don't even care if you want him, but you're here, and you chose _me_. I just have to ask if you still want to do this."

Rey sniffed. "Yes. I love you, Ben. But you deserve someone so much better than me. Someone who isn't crazy hot for teacher like I am."

"Do I look like I care, babe?" I pointed out. "As long as I'm not getting into some crazy three way thing, we're cool. The point is is that you are going to be mine, and I am going to be yours. None of this past shit will mean anything once that's done, nothing."

Rey kissed me, and I kissed her back. "Thank you. And you're right, it won't. The past will truly be dead to us moving forward."

We snuggled and slept in, and the rest, as they say, is history...

✂----

Maul's Pov...

I watched Rey go inside her dorm, and I hated myself for trifling with the Princess to begin with. I have killed thousands in battle, Sith and Jedi alike, ran a criminal empire and became filthy rich as a result. Yet I am a fool. I love too easily when I let others in.

I haven't been in love since Darth Talon. She was so deadly and beautiful, and she had Savage in secret to keep him safe from my master. When she died in my arms, I felt my heart die, and I thought it would never lose itself to anyone else again. I was wrong. Rey, my master's damned granddaughter no less. A Princess no less, and as soon as she smiled at me the first time in class, I knew I was in trouble.

I tried everything to forget her, but I fell for her, hard. It was those damned Nightsister markings on her body that sealed the deal for me. I wanted to bury myself in her when she nervously got naked for me. I later on hired some whores to get the image of Rey out of my mind, but couldn't. No, she was a part of my heart already.

Then I took her, and she felt _so_ good, too good. I thought that would be the end of it, but stupid fool that I was, I kept seeing her privately. Then this night really broke me, because she admitted that she loved me too. I wanted to hang the rules, and claim her as my mate when I heard those three magic words. But no, she chose the Prince over me.

I decided then to mock challenge the boy. If he could get me on my back, he could have her. If not, well, to the victor go the spoils. I went to bed, my sheets still smelling of Rey, with honor and purpose intact, and a genuine smile on my face...


	18. Meet The Parents

Rey's Pov...

I honestly didn't know what my foster parent's reaction to Ben was going to be. Afterall, they did initially like Finn, and Finn turned out to be a cheating low life dirt bag. Ben sat beside me on the plane, holding my hand in first class.

I decided that I would try to occupy myself while I was in Ocoee, with constructing my lightsaber. I put the Khyber crystal Maul gave me in a black earring case, and sometimes I took it out and looked at it. I know that we're not supposed to get to the mechanics of constructing lightsabers until Sophmore year, but I have a pretty good idea of what I want it to look like. But no doubt Poe will try to ask me or Ben stupid questions about what I'm doing, why I'm doing it. Blah, blah, blah.

I took a brief nap as we took off from Florida, and we were halfway to our destination when I woke up, and Ben was looking at my crystal.

"Why would Maul give you a Khyber crystal?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I wordlessly took it and put it back in my little box. "I don't know," I answered truthfully. "But it's powerful, I know that. I'm going to try to construct my lightsaber while we're here."

Ben perked up with interest. "I can help. I constructed mine," He said with pride. "Although, I had to go with this design because I cracked the crystal when I bled it. Are you going to bleed yours?"

"Probably not," I said. "I'm not exactly a Sith. I'm in between, I think. That doesn't make me weird, does it?"

Ben kissed me, and shook his head. "Not to me, babe. You're a gray. I've always known that about you. It makes you strong in my book. Do you think we'll have time to train over the holidays?"

I laughed. "Knowing my mom? Probably not, but we can work on my lightsaber together, how about that?"

"You got it, Rey, whatever you need. Is Mother Talzin still making preparations?" He asked. The flight attendant came by and asked if we needed blankets.

"Oh, one for me, thanks," I told the dark haired Asian lady.

"Yes, ma'am. And you, sir?"

"I'm good, thanks," Ben said.

The lady left, and she tried not to ogle Ben, and failed. I rolled my eyes. I suppose that's a consequence of having a hot man: chicks will always be eying him. I suppose if I was of a more jealous nature, I would be bothered by it, but I wasn't.

"I've had previous girlfriends who would have chewed that woman out for doing that," Ben said.

I took out one of my earbuds and grinned over my textbook of the Whills. It was a Jedi text, but I was bored, so studying was the next best thing to sleeping.

"Yes, but I'm not most girls," I said, quietly. "But I'll choke her if she touches you, how about that?"

Ben laughed quietly. "There's my fierce girl. That's a deal. I'll do the same if guys touch you."

"Deal."

We shook on it, and went back to me catching up on homework, and Ben playing with his phone. I think his latest game fad is Cut The Rope, but I can't be sure, he's quirky like that. Two hours rolled by, and I saw that we were nearing our destination.  
Snowy winds blasted our plane, and caused the plane to seemingly bob like a cork in wine as we took some heavy turbulence.

I calmly observed the wings, and shrugged my shoulders. We would be landing soon, and I can finally get out of this sardine can. We came out of the turbulence and landed.

I grabbed my carry on bag, and Ben did the same. We held hands as we got on to terra firma, and as soon as I saw Poe, I felt more at ease. Poe stood with his girlfriend Connix, looking like the picture perfect preppy couple, while I'm sure Ben looked like some dark emo guy to my foster brother, because Ben chose to wear his usual black shirt and jeans. Connix seemed intimidated by my fiance, and that was the important thing. I had to stop myself from laughing, because Ben looks tame and saintly compared to Maul.

"Reyby!" Poe shouted happily, stretching out his arms. I ran to him and he picked me up, hugging me eagerly. "How's my best girl?!"

I giggled. "I'm doing great, thanks, Poe. Where's mom?"

His face fell, and I wish I didn't ask, because his dad has had heart troubles for as long as I can remember. "At the hospital. But she'll be home tonight. Dad had to go in for more tests. But I see you brought home a guy."

"Ben, this is Poe," I introduced. "Poe, this is Ben Solo, we're, um..should I tell them now, or later?"

"Later, babe," Ben said. "You must be Poe. Rey talks about you often."

Poe tried to act nonchalant around Ben, but he was actually star struck. "Um, she hasn't said anything bad, right?"

Ben grinned. "Nah, nothing bad."

Connix began to whine, and demanding attention. "Hello! Poee, you said we could go for pizza. You promised!"

Poe looked down at his girlfriend and smiled. "Yeah, yeah. But my sister--"

"Oh, please!" Connix snapped. "It's _always_ been Rey. Rey this, and Rey that. Never mind that we have Marilyn Manson in our midst."

I laughed. "I'm surprised your musical tastes extend further than Beyonce and Bulldog, Con. You're lucky I'm bringing home Ben, my last boyfriend makes Manson look tame."

I pulled out my phone and showed her a pic with Maul's arms wrapped around my waist. Connix looked absolutely appalled. "Eww! Poeee! Get me away from this freak."

Poe was being dragged along and he said, "Sorry, Rey..Ben. I gotta go. You know how she is. I'll see you two at home, alright?"

When they were gone, we burst out laughing. "Wow. She's a piece of work," Ben said. "Is she always like that?"

"Pretty much. Sorry about that pic with Maul," I pointed out. "But she needed to be freaked out. What do guys see in chicks like that?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "Simple. They're easy. I was like him once, not wanting to have anything deep, just casual hook ups. But you changed that for me. Now, you're all I want."

I kissed him. "Me too. Let's get our luggage and call a cab, I guess?"

He snorted. "Screw that. We go by limo or not at all. Only the best for my girl."

We got our luggage fairly easily, and found a limousine that we flagged down. I gave the chauffeur my address, and headed straight there. Mom's blue Toyota was in the driveway, and she all but gaped at the big black stretch Cadillac Escalade as it pulled up. Ben paid the driver, and the driver gave Ben his business card for when we would need to reach him again.

The chauffeur let us out, and my mom greeted me excitedly. But then she stared open mouthed at Ben. "Well! Aren't you a handsome one?"

"Mrs. Dameron," Ben said politely, kissing her hand. My mom simpered under his regard. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Oh, stop!" My mom giggled. "It's Carol to you, dear. I insist. You must be Ben."

"Mom, this is Ben Solo, he's--"

"The Prince," My mom said seriously. "Yes, I see it now. Leia Organa was your mother, was she not?"

Ben stopped smiling and simply nodded. "Yes, she was."

"I thought so. Well, you kids better come inside," My mom said. "Before you two freeze on the porch. We've got a few things to talk about."

Ben and I followed, after the chauffeur helped us with our luggage. When we went inside to warm up, my mom talked about how she knew Leia and Luke, and why she adopted me to begin with...


	19. Meet The Parents Pt. 2

Rey's Pov...

My mom led me and Ben into the spacious living room in my home since I was a kid. "I assume that Ben's Uncle told you about who your grandfather was, right, Rey?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Go on, mom. You can tell us."

"Well, I never told you why I was picked to care for you, dear," My mom said, and rolled up her left sleeve.

On her wrist, printed very faintly, was the mark of DNA cloning. "Ben, if your great grandmother Shmi were still alive, I would be her mirror image, save for my eyes. The cloners on Camino thought it best if I have Rey's eyes. I was chosen by the Resistance, because they wanted to protect you Rey, from the Sith. From Snoke."

"I killed him with my Uncle's help," Ben put in, "Though it cost my father his life. He took a blaster shot for me. Mom...She died trying to get to my father. The stormtroopers shot her, so you see, Rey, Luke really is my only family, and--"

I squeezed his hand. "You have me now, Ben. I don't care who you were before Earth, or who I was. But I know that I love you, Ben Solo. Always."

Our eyes met, and he lifted up my hand and kissed it gently. "I love you, too, Rey."

I turned my attention back to my mom and she smiled warmly. "You two make a lovely couple. I, of course, was one of the rare clones to actually find love after I was released here. But back to what I needed to say. I kept you safe, Rey, and gradually started to think of you as my own daughter, though I knew that Luke Skywalker would eventually want to keep an eye on you eventually, which is why I think you found out about the Force so late."

It made sense, my foster mother's story, and it explained a lot of things, such as why I felt so different from the other kids growing up. I know Poe never tried excluding me from anything, and we pretty much got along, but there were times I felt like such a freak. I just never imagined that there were other people out there like me. Thank the gods, my fiance was like me, and understood where I was coming from most of the time, I don't think I could tolerate dealing with another guy's incessant questions.

My mom's cell phone went off, and she excused herself. She came back five minutes later, her face stricken with grief, and I knew that the worst had occurred.

"Rey, your...dad, he...he..."

She crumpled in my arms, and I held her tight, crying. I cried too, because for all intents and purposes, Thomas Dameron was my dad in all but blood.

We took a limo to the hospital, and I looked down at all of the tubes and catheters all over my dad. He looked like he had just wasted away to nothing, and that was the worst part, I think, more than him dying. Ben said nothing, just held me, and looked like he was helpless to do anything else but be there for me. My dad had had a massive heart attack, the doctors told my mom, and they did everything they could, but he was gone.

My mom kept kissing and smoothing my dad's hands, and I couldn't watch any more of my mom's naked grief. I went out of the room, and Poe came rushing in, without his annoying girlfriend this time.

"Dad? He...?" He asked me.

"He's dead," I said quietly. "A massive heart attack. There was nothing the doctors could do."

Poe nodded, his face grim and resigned. "How is mom holding up?"

"Terribly."

Poe nodded, and said, "I...Dad and I didn't part on the best of terms. I told him I wanted to be an x-wing pilot, he told me to go to hell."

"I'm sorry, Poe. Is there anything Ben and I can do?" I asked lamely.

He shook his head. "No. Dad wanted to be cremated. I'll take care of the arrangements. You two just enjoy being engaged and all of that."

I looked at Ben, and he nodded, understanding. Poe drew me off to the side, and I asked, "What happened with Connix?"

Poe smiled bitterly. "We broke up. I got sick of her jealousy of you, and she kept screeching about me keeping company with freaks and all of that. Whatever. You really freaked her out with that pic of you and that one guy."

I chuckled. "Yeah, Maul. He would be more grim about this, I think. I cared about him deeply, and we meshed well, but it wasn't right, you know? I love Ben, though. We're much more on the same wavelength."

Poe flashed me a ghost of a smile. "Yeah, I can tell. Can I come see you in your white dress and all of that?"

I blushed. I didn't tell him how primal and savage the mating ceremony would look to others. "Sure. Of course you can come. You are my brother, after all. It's just that this wedding is going to be....different," I warned him.

Ben came up behind me, and kissed the top of my head. "Yes, in the most different, most primal way possible," He chimed in. "Still, I would love it if you came, man. It would mean a lot."

The two guys shook hands. "Sure, you bet," Poe said. "I'll always be there for my baby sister. She means the world to me."

Ben grinned. "She means the world to me too. I mean that. Rey is my world."

We all fell into silence as we went back to comfort my mom, and say our final farewells. Poe then handled the arrangements with the hospital, and we eventually left the hospital in the limousine.

Dinner was delivered pizza, and Christmas was a quiet, subdued affair. Poe had arranged for the funeral service to be held in two days, and we all kind of handled our grief privately. I felt strangely removed from it all, like this was happening to someone else, not me.

When it came time for the funeral. We kept it simple, and Poe's dad sat in a black urn above the fireplace in my foster parent's house. I watched my mother succumb to her grief, and before Ben and I had to leave to go back to Florida, Poe said that he had things under control on the home front and not to worry about a thing. I didn't like that, but when has Poe Dameron ever accepted help from anyone?

The flight back was surreal, and I finally was able to let it all out, my emotions. Ben simply was my supportive rock that I clung to in the storm. He never asked questions, he just held me when I needed it, and was there for me.

When we landed, we went back to the school, and I went right to sleep in my own bed. My sleep was fitful and restless, but being around Force users again helped me from sinking into depression, I later found, and soon enough, I was well on my way to feeling normal again...


	20. The Wedding Challenge

Rey's Pov...

My wedding was chosen on the day the moon was full, and was also two weeks after the sisters said that I had to stop taking birth control pills. I did a lot of training and meditations to prepare myself for the day, and when it finally came, I felt euphoric, on cloud nine.

I looked at the sheer red dress on my bed and wondered why she needed to appear naked in front of everyone. I ran my fingers through the silk, and got naked.

I slipped the dress over my head, and brushed out my hair. I heard the knock on my door, and three Nightsisters came in with the white paint and essential oils necessary for the ceremony.

I took my dress off, and they put the paint on, and the sacred oils. "You look beautiful, Rey," Crysta said, happily. "Are you excited?"

I smiled and said, "Yes. But do I really have to have sex so publicly?"

Crysta took my hand in hers, and squeezed. "I thought the same thing, but when I saw Maul, I saw only him. It will be the same for you, you'll see."

I patted my friend's hands. "I'm sure. I'm ready to go."

One of the Nightsisters took some oil and slipped a finger between my legs. I shivered at the contact. I knew that Ben was being prepared as well. We went to the car and we drove to the temple.

Torches lined the flower strewn pathway that led to the altar, and I had to walk it alone, wearing nothing but my sheer red gown. At the end of the path stood Mother Talzin.

"Welcome sister," She said in her formal High Priestess voice. "You have come to be mated to your intended. Do you accept the man the Force has brought to you?"

"Yes, Mother," I said. She took my hand and led me to the altar. Candles bordered the padded altar, and clean sheets on it. Then I saw Darth Maul and Ben enter the arena.

Both of them carried spears, and were naked to the waist. Mother Talzin strode forward, and said, "Two contenders for the bride's hand have come forward. They cannot use the Force or lightsabers, but the first challenger to fall on his back will have his mate in accordance with our laws."

The drums began to beat at a faster pace as the two Force users circled each other. Maul moved first, darting in for a shot to Ben's abs. Ben blocked his spear, and whirled it around. I hated watching them go at it like this, but I knew that I couldn't do anything to stop it. For two hours, this match dragged on.

I watched, helplessly, as Ben darted past Maul's defenses and drew first blood by slicing up his left arm. Maul growled, and enraged, darted in and was about to run Ben through when Ben kicked Maul's legs out from under him. Maul's back hit the stones and Mother Talzin came forward.

"The victor has been chosen this night," Mother Talzin announced. She turned to face Ben, and said, "Ben Solo, you have proven yourself worthy of the gods. Do you accept the bride they have chosen for you?"

Our eyes met and my heart began to beat fast. "Yes, I do," He said, his eyes never leaving mine. The primal drums and instruments began to play a rhythmic, primal beat, and the Nightsisters and brothers began to sing in a language meant for us.

I tuned all of that as Ben came towards me, and ripped off my dress. He grabbed me and kissed me roughly, his tongue darting into my mouth as he picked me up and laid me on the altar. He undressed, and began to kiss all the way down my throat, and teased and kneaded my breasts, as he stroked me between my legs.

I lay back, not even caring that we weren't doing this privately. I gave myself over to listening to the music around me, and the feeling of Ben pleasuring me as I eventually came undone, clenching tight around his fingers as I screamed his name. Then Ben entered me, and began to move fast within me, pouring out all of his love and passion for me with each thrust. He soon came within me, and he held me close as he shuddered against me, nearly crying.

The music was dying down, and when we looked up, we were alone. "That was something else," I said, nestling into his chest, "But I was so afraid for a minute that you would lose the match. I never thought Maul would challenge you, though."

Ben kissed me gently. "I did. I knew he wouldn't give you up easily. I wouldn't if I were him, but I had you to spur me on, because I love you, and only you."

"I love you too, and only you. Did your Uncle watch?" I asked.

Ben laughed and shook his head. "No, but he said that he would definitely come to our vow renewal, where we will be wearing clothes. Poe was here, though, so I can't imagine what he was thinking."

I giggled, and socked him in the arm. "Probably that we're crazy for letting other people watch us get it on. I didn't care, though, it felt private to me once you were here with me."

Ben caressed my cheek, and said, "I know. I felt the same way. Are you hungry, love?"

I yawned. "Sleepy. But I want to sleep in our dorm with you, not out here."

Ben got up, and put his pants back on. A Nightsister had a dress for me, and she curtsied to me and left. I put the dress on and Ben picked me up in his arms, and we went home.

We bathed each other and made love again, more slowly this time, and enjoyed each other until the sun rose in the sky once again. We slept in each other's arms, and I had never felt such peace as I did in my husband's arms as I did the night I got back from my mating ceremony, and the contentment I felt never really left me, because I had found my belonging at last...


	21. Renewal

Three Years Later...

Rey's Pov...

After graduation, and facing my trials, Ben and I planned on a simple vow renewal service in Vegas. Luke grudgingly agreed to go with this time, and Poe took care of our three year old daughter Chloe.

I decided to wear a simple white lace dress that had cute capped sleeves on it, and had my hair put in an artful updo, held together with flowers and colorful ribbons.

Chloe ran up to me in her little blue dress and cried, "Uncle Poe won't let me by you and daddy!"

I picked up my girl, and she played with some of my ribbons. She had my eyes, but Ben's hair color, and looked so cute besides. "Well, if you can be good and not interrupt the nice Priest up front, you can stand beside me, how about that?"

"And do I get to tell daddy about the baby in your tummy, mommy?" Chloe whispered in my ear.

I laughed, and kissed her forehead. "No, my rose. You may not. Be good and you can go to Fao Schwartz when this is over."

My daughter kissed my cheek, and I set her down. We walked side by side, and Ben was beaming with happiness when he saw us. He looked most handsome in his dark gray suit and white tie.

"You look beautiful, dearest," He said, and then picked up Chloe and gave her a silly face. "You two, my little Princess. Can you be good for daddy now?"

"Yes, daddy. Mommy said I can go to the toy store if I'm good, and I'm real quiet," Chloe said in her sweet, girlish voice.

The Priest guided us through the service, and we exchanged rings. Ben kissed my hand as he slid my bridal set on my finger. I teared up as he did it. I kissed his ring before I slid his ring on his finger.

"I will love only you, Rey," Ben said sincerely, "You and no other for as long as we are wed. I never thought I would find such joy and love with anyone, or to have such a beautiful daughter. But you are the light to my darkness, Rey. My balance, and I promise to be that for you, always."

"And I vow to always remain your port in a storm," I promised. "Always. I will love only you, Ben, for as long as we are married. I love you, Ben Solo."

"And I you, Rey Solo."

"You may now kiss your bride," The Priest said. Ben cupped my face in his hands, and gave me a gentle kiss, gently lifting me off my feet for good effect.

Chloe ran to me, clapping her hands, and I picked her up. We were halfway out of the Vegas chapel when I spotted Maul.

"Can I talk to you, Rey?" He asked.

Chloe looked at Maul with wonder on her face, and she said, "Your horns look cool. But no one's ever told you that, have they?"

Maul smiled, and said gently, "No, they haven't I'm afraid. Most people fear me. I look too scary to them."

"Not to me. You're a Nightbrother aren't you?" Chloe asked. Maul looked at me, and Ben snarled at him.

"What do you want, Maul?" Ben snapped. "Did you purposely come to try to ruin this wedding, too?"

"Daddy, leave him alone," Chloe said, stubbornly. "He came to talk to mommy about something. If he wanted to be bad, and hurt us, he would've done it already."

Ben was about to say something rash, but I put a hand on his arm to steady him. "Ben, I'll be fine. Take Chloe to the toy store, I'll meet you back at the hotel."

When it was just me and Maul, he said, "Your daughter is strong with the Force."

I folded my arms, and tapped my foot impatiently. "Yes, and I'm currently pregnant now. What is the point?"

Maul sighed, and shook his head. I felt bad about snapping at him and he looked so sad when he looked at me that I took his hand in mine. "Are you ready to give your daughter up to the sisters?" He asked.

"You mean, to be trained?"  
"Yes. It is your duty."

I nodded my head. "Is this for all of my children?"

"I'm afraid so," He said. "But that's not really why I'm here, Rey. I came here to apologize."

My eyes widened at that. "You, apologize? You're Darth Maul, the master criminal mind behind Crimson Sun, and you want _my_ forgiveness. Why?"

Maul kissed my hand. "Because despite everything, I love you, Rey. I'm sorry for challenging your mate. You clearly have chosen him in your heart."

"Well, I'm sorry that Crysta doesn't please you," I said.

I really was sorry, but I didn't know how to help him. I just didn't love him any more.

"And yes, I have chosen Ben. He's proven to be a good mate, strong, loyal. I know it would be the same for us, but I _love_ him, I really, truly do. If your mother wants my daughter so badly, she can have her. But I want to be able to see her."

"You have my word on that," Maul said, kissing me softly. "I would do no less if we had had a child."

I kissed him back, and said, "Thank you, Maul. If the Force brings us together as we were before, I won't refuse you again, but in the meantime, let me be with my mate."

"I will honor your wishes."  
"Thank you."

I called a limo, and as it pulled up to the curb, and I was about to get in, Maul grabbed me, and kissed me passionately.

I melted into it, and when it broke, he said, "Forgive me. I had to, one last time, feel you in my arms. Farewell, my love."

"You too, darling, you too."

I got into the limo, and told the driver to take me to the hotel where we reserved for the night. I got to my suite, ran a bath, and berated myself for letting Maul kiss me like that. I shook my head of my jumbled thoughts, and got ready for bed. Ben later slipped into bed beside me, and he told me about his night with our daughter.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wrapping me in his strong arms.

"I am now," I said, truthfully. "In fact, I'm pregnant."

Ben's eyes widened, and he gave a hoot of delight. "Do you know the gender yet?"

I giggled at his boyishness. It really was funny sometimes. "We're having a boy."

"Truly?!"  
"Yes."

"Oh, Rey!" He kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

We kissed, and he ran a hand over my slightly rounded belly. We soon fell asleep like that, and I didn't have the heart to tell him that I am obligated to have my children be trained at the temple once the sisters come for them. I wanted to enjoy things as they stood, for now, because in his arms, I felt like I was home at last...


	22. Coming Home

Twenty Years Later...

Rey's Pov...

Four kids later, and all of them trained either as a Nightbrother or sister. It was a long, hard road for Ben and I during those training years, and now they all have children of their own now as well.

I looked out over the city spread below me as I took my morning cup of espresso. Ben came outside on our penthouse balcony, and wrapped his arms around my still slender waist. We're both older now, but when I look at my husband, I see only the young man I fell in love with all of those years ago.

"Good morning, Princess," He said, nibbling my ear.

I giggled and turned to face him. "Good morning, Prince. What's the plan for today?"

"Not a damned thing," He said. "At least not till eight when we have to go to that lung cancer charity gala. I thought this morning we would sleep in, make love, maybe binge some movies. What do you say?"

I kissed him, and took his hand in mine. "I say that you carry me for old time's sake."

Ben winked. "You got it, sweetheart."

He swept me up in his arms, and in our bedroom we made slow, delicate love. Afterwards, we lay in each other's arms, and as I went to sleep, I realized that I didn't mind being in such close quarters with Ben, because without that closeness, I wouldn't have found the love of my life, nor lived the life I always dreamed of, because in our love, I had come home at last...

The End


End file.
